Matters of the spark
by Chilisha
Summary: Jazz is given to a noble at a young age by his carrier who is unable to care for him. things don't go as expected though and hes used as breeder. when he refuses to carry his master decides to have him deactivated. luckily for him Prowl just happens to be for visit and saves his spark in more ways then the young mech knows. Much better then the summary I promise


span lang="hi-IN" /spanMatters of the spark 4/28/14

Jazz POV: I held my tears back as I sat on the berth in front of our medic. It never got any easier but I wouldn't let them face what I was. "Please..." Ratchet nodded remorsefully opening his spark chamber, I triggered mine open as well and mashed our chest together before I could back out. I growled grabbing his arm and twisting as he stroked over my spark far too gently. I didn't want it to feel good, couldn't handle it. He winced and became more forceful, pain flared acrossed my frame and I held in my whimper. I wouldn't complain, my spark meshed with his and I could feel the little flicker I had been harbouring the last 4 orns gutter a few times before fading away. Ratchet closed his chest and I couldn't hold my sobs anymore, I wished that they would give up. It took a piece of my spark everytime I came here to have the new sparks disstablelized. I knew it wasn't easy on Ratchet either but he didn't have to feel the life growing next to his spark fade away. "Easy Jazz... Your welcome here as long as you need." "Oh I don't think that will be nesassary." I froze snapping my spark closed though I knew it was far too late. "So, this is why you have yet to carry to term, what do you have to say breeder?" Ratchet stood just as ridged as I sat as my master walked up to us. "Get up. You have no purpose in this house any longer. As for you medic you'll face the same fate as the breeder." I was ripped from the table and thrown acrossed the room, Ratchet tried to help me but ended up taking the brunt of my master's abuse. "Stop it!" I grabbed his arm but it was Ratchet that pushed me away. "Stay out of this! I've been waiting a long time to come to blows with you lord Ironstar!" It was snapped with such hate as he got in a lucky shot. It didn't take long for guards to come and Ratchet was restrained with viscous looking razor wire, it was wrapped around his arms slicing through lines with every move. They spared me from that but I had still been put in cuffs. "What do you wish done with them lord Ironstar?" He sneered grabbing my chin though Ratchet still managed to knock him away, it got him punched again and he barely kept his peds. "Take them to the main room... They'll both be executed there." My vents hitched and I looked to Ratchet. "Ahm so sorry..." He gave a half smirk. "Don't be, its not your fault and it was worth it. Are you ok?" I wanted to yell at him, to scream, to kick, to fight until I couldn't fight anymore, but I couldn't. All I could do was cry, just sob as we were drug down the hall. How could he be worried about me at a time like this?! We were both going to die, I couldn't care less about myself, but I didn't want him to suffer. "Ahm so sorry... Ah should have never got ya involved Ratch." He leaned over managing to catch my hand giving it a squeeze. "I had a good run, I'm just worried about you... Your bearly a grown mech now." "Ah've been a mech for 2 vorns now Ratch... Can't say ahm upset dat ahm gettin outta here, just wish ah wouldn't have gotten ya into it." He squeezed a little harder before I was jerked away from him and was shoved down onto my knees in the main room. I looked around to see who all was here and found only my other master Starwind and a mech I hadn't seen before, a Praxian. He was held tense as he looked at us and our guides. "Lord Ironstar, explain." "These two are going to be put to death here." His optics brightened and he stood, I could tell whoever he was, he wasn't used to seeing other mechs treated this way. "Allow me to buy them." I jerked in shock. "Lord Prowl these mechs aren't worth anything and I'll dispose of them." He narrowed his optics doors hitching up and flaring a little wider. "I believe I'm offended, you are saying that my credits are not good enough to buy mechs that you have no use for but to offline and toss on the scrap heep?" My master went ridged before hurrying to cover his aft. Whoever this mech was, he must be something to make my master act like this. "I'm very sorry lord Prowl, I'm not saying that at all, but these mechs are not fit to serve the house of the Shining sun!" He was bowed not making optic contact and I froze. I knew that house! It was the most powerful house of all the nobles, no wonder my master was minding his manners. I still didn't like the idea of him buying me. I was relived to hear they were going to offline me. "Let them free." "No! Ya take Ratch but yer not getting meh! Fragger!" Ratchet threw his weight at me with a snarl knocking me over. "Shut up you glitch! I'm not going anywhere without you! He's offering to save us!-" "No he's offering to toss us into the same thing ah just got out of! Ahm ready ta offline ahm not ready ta go back ta dat!" I couldn't end another one of my sparklings before they even had a chance. I wanted to go to the well with them. "What are they being charged with?" "The breeder has offlined 32 of his own sparklings with the help of my medic." I trembled at hearing it from another mech. "It's not like it sounds! Those sparks never had a chance to develop a conscience!" I didn't look up I knew what he must think but maybe now he'd let me die in peace. "Ratch only helped cuz ah begged him, take him with ya..." It was a long moment before peds came into view. "You offlined your own sparklings before they ever had a chance at life?" I raised my optics from the floor meeting his with defiance. "Yes, and ah'd do it again ta keep them from this." He looked shocked, optics searching mine though whatever he was looking for he must not have found. "Let them go. My visit is being cut short." "No! Kill meh ya fragger!" I jumped up growling in his face as he looked at me in shock, someone grabbed me but I didn't care. "No. Leave him. What is your name?" He stepped forward but I was too angry to show fear now. "Ya ain't worth telling! Kill meh! Come on ya fragger!" A hand caught my face turning my helm side to side as he looked at me like I wasn't screaming in his face. "You are a very strong willed mech, though your bearly old enough to be considered such. I will not honour your wish, not yet in any case. You will spend a vorn at our house then should you still wish it to be so I honour your wishes." He rounded behind me undoing the cuffs before carefully unwinding the razor wire from Ratchets arms. I was grabbed and shaken. "What the frag is wrong with you?!" "Ah've had enough of living like this! He's only going to drag meh back there and breed meh until ah offline! Yer a medic ya have a good life! Yer a great friend but it's not worth it!" "Come." I growled jerking away from him but Ratchet had my back pushing me after him...  
Jazz POV: I wished this mech was as easy to rile up as my old master, he seemed impossible to upset. He showed nothing and I couldn't even get a taste of his field. We finally arrived at the palace though his creators were far from pleased once he told them about me. I wanted to tell them it wasn't as bad as it sounded but that wasn't true, I had killed my sparklings before they even had a chance... A little red mech ran up grinning and I held my vents as he looked at me. There were no sparklings at my other home and there was nothing I'd like more than to be able to hold him. A femme walked up holding a little blue mech who was chirping away at nothing. "Hello, I'm Sunflame what's your name?" She held out her hand and I guessed she must be one of there servants. I slowly took her hand and she grinned. "Ahm Jazz... Can ah hold him?" She smiled before carefully settling him in my arms as the others looked nervous. The little mech chirped at me before grinning and pulling a rust stick from his subspace. "Want one? There really good and I just had 3 and I can't eat too many or I get hyper and can't sit still and then I get really tired and then they worry cuz I fall asleep outside and miss Sunflame has to come find me I'm Bluestreak what's your name I wasn't paying attention until she gave me to you, you look nice I bet your nice, oh here eat this.-" "Shhh, vent Blue." The femme smoothed down his helm and he trilled softly. "He's a talker isn't he?" "Yeah, little mech sure can talk good for his age..." I pulled him closer pushing back tears as I thought about what could have been my own little mech. "Ok Sunflame why don't you take Blue out to the gardens with the others?" She vented shaking her helm as if to clear it. "No, he needs him right now, you worry too much carrier, my code would not allow him to be in harms way." I froze, she wasn't a servant! She was a noble! "Come on Jazz... You need time to settle, I'll show you to your room." I dug in my heels as she tired to push me I wouldn't be away from Ratchet. "Ratchet you too, I'll put you in a room with twin beds or just one if you prefer?" "One will be fine..." He stepped up to my side and I finally made my peds move down the hall to our new room... My jaw dropped as I took it in seeing how big it was, the bed itself was as big as my other room had been. "This is where you'll be recharging but you won't be made to stay here, your welcome anywhere in the palace or gardens. I'll let you two alone, please let the door open though Blue's twin will be in then, right now he's escaped from Smokescreen yet again and is hiding..." She shook her helm sighing. "I have to go find him, if he finds you first just com me." "..." I couldn't believe she was letting him with me! Then again she didn't know about what I'd done, I pulled the little mech closer cuddling him. His little winglets fluttered happily as I laid down on the bed petting over them, I hoped no one came to take him back for a while, I knew they would eventually but right now I just wanted comfort...  
Prowl POV: I sat in the dining room with my creators waiting on my sister. It was only a few minutes before she bounced into the room and into our sparker's lap to get cuddles. "Do you know why he's here?" "Yes. But I also know why he did what he did." "The mech killed his own sparklings. What reason could he have for that?" "I must agree, how could anyone feel so much hate for their own little ones..." "He loved everyone of them... It takes far more love and strength to sacrifice your own wants to protect those you love than to do what others think is right... I couldn't be that strong." "Sunflame he.-" "Was a breeder that was sent through pit and would do anything to keep his sparklings to meeting the same fate! You didn't see what I did! You don't know!" Her optics welled up, tears falling down her face as her wings quivered on her back, I didn't know what had happened to Jazz but it must have been awful for her to react like this. I stood hurrying over to pull her into my arms as she sobbed flinging our bond open and showing me everything she had seen. I growled low seeing what he had been through and it wasn't even all of it, it was only what she had managed to pick up in the few breems she was with him. 'Shhh... I'm sorry Sunshine. Try to calm down, your going to upset the young ones.' She tensed whimpering before she pulled away clearing away the tears...  
Jazz POV: I whimpered as two sets of peds entered the room and the little mech flung his arms out whirling in distress as he had been for the last breem. The bed sagged and he was taken from my arms, it was far too soon. "I'm sorry Blue, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm ok." He quited down his field smoothing out once more. "Go on brother, we're fine." "Are you sure your ok?" "Yeah... The rest of the little ones should be in here soon, I'm sure I've upset them too." I opened my optics as little peds scuffled on the floor before another mech was on the bed crying. "Yes, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." "What's wrong?!" "Nothing sweet spark, it's ok." He sniffed before looking between me and Ratchet. "It's one of them isn't it? What happen to them?" She sighed smoothing down his helm as two more came running in, the little red mech from earlier and a yellow one. "That is something that you don't need to worry about." She settled him in my lap and I looked at her in shock. "Why are ya letting him here? Ah know day told ya!" The little mech tipped his helm before his twin was with him and they latched onto me. "You made her sad, why were you sad?" Little hands went over my face petting gently as they looked at me. Sunflame sighed. "They told me... They didn't need to though. I knew the second I walked in the same room with you, but I know why too... I know you didn't want to, that you would give anything for it to be different, and I don't blame you... As much as my code objects to it... I believe that it was a kinder fate than to be subjected to what you were. I can't imagine going through what you did and I know I wouldn't have been strong enough to save them from that pain..." For a long moment I just stared at her. I didn't know how she could accept what I had done but it offered so much support to hear her say I did the right thing. "How did ya know?" She shrugged edging closer. "I'm a bit of a telepath... It's not all the time and I can't control it very well but I can pick up on thoughts and feelings, especially strong ones. That's how I knew you wouldn't hurt them... I'm so sorry for everything you went through and you have my word you'll never have to face that again..." I let out a vent, I didn't trust anyone but Ratchet, I still hoped she meant it though. "What are meh duties gonna be?" She hummed looking at me then the twins still playing their little hands over my chest. "You seem to get along well with the little ones, and I know Smokescreen would sell his spark for the help..." I perked up. That was far better than anything I had dared hope for. "Ya really think ah could do dat?!" She smiled wide nodding. "Just be ready for him to pull a runner the first couple times, they really are a handful... I've taught them so well! You didn't hear me say that!" "Yeah it's secret! Like when she put striper in his wax!" "Shhh! Not secret if you tell him Sides!" "I didn't tell the grown ups! Ow! Ima kick your aft!" "Bri- Raw-..." It dissolved into growls and snarls as the red and yellow sparkling tussled. "Aren't ya gonna stop them?" "They'll only get right back into it again, it's easier to let them fight it out. It only last a breem or two before their cuddling again unless you get involved." The yellow one cried out and red froze in mid tackle just sitting on him. Tears leaked out of his optics and red grabbed him tears of his own falling as he fused over his brother until he stopped whimpering and they both came back onto the bed and curled up. "Sideswipe is red Sunstreaker is yellow, they get a little rough sometimes but never so much that they hurt each other bad, a few dents is the worst they've managed so far." I nodded slowly watching them. "Ya carry cute sparklings..." She laughed shaking her helm. "She didn't carry us, none of us. Our creators didn't want us and she caught us on the street. She takes good care of us." "That's Silverstreak, he's Bluestreak's twin. And yes they all came from the streets but I couldn't care less even without the code I would have done the same." I shuddered. "Ah wish ah would have known ya..." She edged closer tucking her helm under my chin to nuzzle me. "You know me now... I don't know if you want to carry anymore or not but no harm will come to any sparkling no matter what. I know its hard to understand after what you've been through but all our help is treated very well. And we do not use breeders!" The sudden snarl scared me and she whined as I jumped pushing closer. "I'm sorry... It just frags me off to know there's mechs and femmes out there that are being brought into the world just so they can be worked till they have no use then tossed away like trash! I feel the same about breeding them, just sucking the life right out their frames. You don't have enough time to recover from the last one before your sparked again... He'll be very lucky if I don't pay him a visit!" She huffed before taking Blue. "It's time for their mid cycle meal... Would you like to join me or do you want to fuel in here?" I shifted but stood, I was going to have to get used to them sometime. "Ah would like to come along... Would it be ok if ah took a walk then afterwards?" She smiled lightly. "No ones going to force you to stay here but I wish you would..." Little arms wrapped around my neck as little watery optics met mine. "Please don't leave?" I fought back the tears as I caught his hands kissing them. "Won't leave ya." He smiled and Blue chirped holding his arms out for me to take him too. "I hope that you'll find your life better here Jazz. Ratchet we are in need of a medic, ours decided he wanted to move out into the town last deca cycle since we don't have a lot to do, we've had a temp but I think he's there more to ogle me than work so..." I felt his field ripple with humor as he laughed. "I would be happy to fill that position lord Sunflame." "Oh please! Just call me Sunflame, or-" "Flames come on miss Sunshine it's time to eat!" Another femme poked her helm in grinning. "Or that, anyone that knows me, knows that I don't count myself above them." She stood taking the other twins and chasing the new femme out of the room both laughing as we fallowed... Prowl POV: I didn't know what it was about Jazz that had my complete and total attention but I was so wrapped up in the mech I couldn't think straight. It amused my carrier to no end but my sparker cautioned against it. I tried to make friends, I really did but he was locked down so tight I couldn't pry him open no matter how hard I tried. It hurt but I knew he was only scared we would hurt him again as he had been before. He had been with us for 10 deca cycles now and the sparklings were just as nuts over him as they was my sister. There was always at least one hanging from his frame like a energon leach, he got along with them so well though, and that was the only time I'd ever see him smile, or laugh. I sighed standing in the door way watching from the shadows as he chased them around making them scream in delight. They turned on him suddenly and he went down dramatically and took his last vent before going limp. The sparklings all watched him close, for almost a breem he didn't move till Bluestreak came in reach. He grabbed him, mouth going to his belly to mull on him as the rest of them took off around the wall with him in hot pursuit... I sighed sitting down at the table deciding to try persistence, no one ever did anything by giving up. He shifted away from me and I hid my smirk moving my chair to make up for the distance. He scowled at the table moving again but I fallowed, again he slid down but I chased him. The whole way down the table we went until he met the edge and couldn't go anymore. "Comfortable now? Carrier could you please pass.-" He pushed away from the table and left the room leaving me to stare after him... I waited there all day until the off cycle meal. Jazz walked into the room though stopped as he saw me, he then spun around and walked back out. My helm thumped against the table as I locked my fingers at the back of it. "Prowl why don't you let him.- Ouch! Why'd you kick me!?" "I didn't-" "Ouch! Stop it!" My sparker leaned down grabbing at something under the table and my carrier yelped laughing. "Oh yeah! Now what are you gonna do?! If you can't behave with this I shall take it from you!" My carrier wiggled from his chair dragging my sparker along for the ride as they both laughed. "Give me my leg!" "It's my leg!" "Blades! Your going to make me fa!-" Fireshield fell grabbing Bladerunner's arm pulling him down as well. "Ah! I have you now!" "Blades we're in the dining hall! What are you doing!?" Shield was trying not to laugh as my sparker made a show of chewing on his ped. "Stop licking my ped!" "It's my ped! My leg! My chassis!" He eased up a little as he reached his chest and kissed him lightly. "My spark... My love." He slowed down more placing gentle kisses over my carriers frame as they laid out on the floor, my sparker over him. He ran a finger down his face love shining in their optics and I couldn't help the surge of longing, I wanted someone to love like that. He leaned down kissing him lightly at first though it turned heated. "Blades... We can't do this here..." "Then you had better run my love." They were both out the door then and I sighed suddenly not very hungry, my spark ached for someone to share it with, I had Sunflame but it was different than what I felt for Jazz.  
Jazz POV: I sighed sitting in the window in mine and Ratchet's room, we hadn't bothered to change it and I didn't want to be alone. A soft knock sounded and I vented watching the rain trickle down the glass. "Come in." The door opened and closed, peds coming up behind me before hands were on my shoulders easing away the tense edge I had gathered. "Want to talk?" I shook my helm and he vented pulling up a chair. "The mech likes you... It would be very good for you..." "Ah don't want no one. Especially not a noble." He sighed helm falling on my shoulder. "Jazz... I know that your scared. I don't think you should blame them though... He saved us, and you've seen how the other are treated. There's not a slave here, all these mecha are, or were from town and are here of their own will being paid for their services. Tell me what's going on in that helm of yours." For a long moment I just sat there counting lightening as rough and scattered as my thoughts. "Ah don't know Ratch... Scared ah guess. Ah... Ah like him too but ah can't bring mehself ta trust him. Everytime ah think maybe... Then ah see Ironstar standing there after he caught meh... Ah still feel what he did... No matter how good ya fixed meh frame ya couldn't do da same for meh mind... He used ta take meh to a little room he kept just for meh, after he finally caught meh he'd take meh there and lock meh into the restraints... Couldn't fight him. Had meh arms locked behind meh back and my legs spread so wide it hurt... He would take meh like dat, after the first couple times though he started opening meh sparking tank to make sure ah took..." I saw the horror in his face as he cringed away. "How did he do that?" "He reached inside my valve with a blade slashed it then tore the walls away with his bare hands." I felt him shake as he wrapped his arms around me. "Jazz I'm so sorry! Primus you didn't ever get that fixed!" He picked me up suddenly and I was carried down to the med bay despite my objections... I slowly came back to myself, confusion set in as I felt along my lower belly, I didn't hurt anymore. "Don't move just yet... I wish you would have told me about this..." Ratchet looked about in tears as he held up something tattered and floppy. "Why wouldn't you tell me?!" I turned away. "It wouldn't have done any good... He just would have done it again." "Look what he did to you! This was your valve! I had to remove it and replace your interface equipment!" He tossed what used to be my valve into the trash can and caught my face looking into my optics. "I wish I would have known how bad things were... I would have found a way to get you out." "No one is forcing you to stay if you do not wish it. Jazz how are you feeling?" I looked down not wanting to see him. "Ahm ok." He reached out gently touching my check but I couldn't stop the flinch and he winced like I'd punched him. I hopped off the berth despite Ratchet's instance that I stay and left the med bay. Prowl POV: I didn't know what to do! Jazz wouldn't even stay in the same room as me now, everytime I tried to get him he'd leave. I had to stop coming to dinner on time because he wouldn't fuel if I was there and he needed his meals, I wasn't about to let him starve. I wanted to see him but not that bad. If he was with the sparklings he'd just point me out and they detain me until he made his escape then they'd scatter to go after him again. They wouldn't tell me where he hid when no one could find him either, not even when I bribed them with treats. I knew it was under handed but I needed to talk to him. I sighed standing outside the dining room doors watching him. He couldn't see me hiding there but he was keeping a very good optic out as he gulped down his meal and stood. My carrier tried to catch him but he cringed away like he expected punishment, I was going to get him tonight. He hurried out the doors and I snagged his waist, I didn't count on him fighting though. He lashed out with everything he had tearing at cables as he chocked on a scream. Ratchet was the first out just as he managed to get away leaving me leaking quite badly. "What did you do?!" He was fragged off and shoved me though tensed instantly. I groaned fingering over the shredded cables along my middle before answering. "I only wanted to talk to him, though everytime I have attempted to do such he runs away I decided to grab him so he couldn't, a mistake I won't soon be repeating. I'll be waiting in the medical wing after you check on him." Jazz POV: The door opened and I sobbed my back scraping against the closet wall as I tried to hide. Peds were coming closer and my tears fell harder until they were right outside. "Jazz?... Please come out." It was Ratchet. I scrambled out and into his arms crying as he held me. "What's going to happen to meh?!" He tried to calm me but I was in no mood. "Easy bitlet... Nothings going to happen to you." "Lair! Please just tell meh! Please!" "Calm... He's not angry at you Jazz. He's upset that you don't talk to him but he's not angry and he wanted me to make sure you were ok before I saw to him." I tried to make sense of what he was saying but I couldn't. He was mad, I knew he was, he had to be! How could he want Ratchet to check on me before he tended to the slices I'd left in his frame? That had to be painful, I knew it was! "Jazz please come down.-" "No! Ratch please don't make meh see him!" I sobbed harder clinging to him as the door opened and I went ridged until I seen it was only the little ones. They scrambled up the bed and piled on as I lay there crying, I couldn't stop, I knew no matter what he said, the mech was just like Ironstar. "Jazz I wish you would talk to him... That's all he wanted, you always ran away, he just wanted to keep you in one place long enough to get 2 words in..." Ratchet stood and left after that leaving me with the comfort of 4 sparklings... I didn't know when I fell asleep but I had because I was woken by soft humming and hands running down my back. I didn't bother to online my optics, there was only one mech that ever came into this room. I sighed leaning into it as I shifted getting comfortable once more, I was still so tired and those hands were doing wonders for my frame. "Thanks..." He didn't offer any vocal response though he did hold me just a little closer... Someone was talking when I came online the next time. I hadn't moved since I'd dropped off and I'd slept better than I had my whole life so far. "Frag gonna make ya hold meh every night! Morning!" Arms tightened, field pulsing with pleasure as I onlined my optics only to find Ratchet standing in the door way smirking. I froze, if Ratchet was over there... Then who had me?! I snapped my optics up only to come face to face with the one mech I feared more than anything. My frame went ridged and I couldn't make it move. "Jazz?" Prowl's optics brightened before I could see sadness well behind them though I was far too scared to care. "Shhh... Please be calm you've been here all night you've said yourself that you slept very well with me..." His hand was coming at my face and I finally got myself under control and scrambled off his lap falling more than a few times in my escape...  
Prowl POV: I wanted to scream, I had no idea what to do for him to show him I wouldn't hurt him. I had hoped that after last night he would realize I didn't want to hurt him but he was more flightily than ever. My helm thumped against the wall and Ratchet clapped a hand on my back sorrow pulsing from his em field. "You've picked a hard one Prowl... Jazz has been through pit and back. You know he was a breeder but thats only half of it, he never asked for any of this and he fought hard everytime to keep it from happening... I'll spare you the details, but if you were in Jazz's place you wouldn't let another mech within a mile of you. I fear your only making it worse on him in your attempts to help." "Your saying I should give up and leave him alone...?" I hated that I might not be able to show him I wasn't so bad. "No. I think that would be the worst thing you could do. He's scared to death and more confused than he's ever been, he's not used to others being kind and concerned for his needs. He's surely not used to someone trying to court him without intent to hurt him." "But I'm trying so hard to show him I'm not like that!" "Calm. I know you are but the way Jazz sees it your only doing this so you can get him into your berth." I buried my face in my hands groaning. "Ok. So say that would be the reason, its not but for arguments sake let's say I only want to get my spike wet! Why would he be so scared? Even if he was worried about being sparked he knows that they won't be treated badly!" "Prowl!" I snapped my mouth closed as Ratchet glared. "Jazz has never had a consensual interface. You don't grasp what being a breeder means, he wasn't given a choice! When Ironstar decided to get him sparked he was taken into a little room and locked into restrains, AFTER he was beaten until he couldn't fight anymore! The mech tore his valve apart and ripped out the walls of his sparking chamber so he would be sure to take even though the odds were high anyhow! You didn't see the damage I did!" My vents hitched, tank turning as I thought of what he had gone through. I vented letting my helm drop into my hands before finally speaking once more. "What can I do?... I hate that's he's so scared..." Ratchet sighed. "There's nothing you can do to make it any easier on him... He's more attached than he lets on Prowl but he doesn't want to be hurt again." He squeezed my shoulder gently. "So what do I do!? No matter what I'm hurting him if you go by that!" He vented slumping down onto the bed with me. "Just don't give up. He wants someone to care so bad but he's so scared to be hurt again. It won't be by any stretch of your imagination easy, but if you stick with it, you'll find it worth the time. Once he lets you in you'll never regret it, that I can promise you." His weight left the bed and I was left alone. I vented trying to think of a way to show him that I wasn't backing down, but still pull away a little to give him space so he didn't feel so threatened. This was going to be hard but I had yet to back down from a challenge and the reward would be well worth my effort.  
Jazz POV: I held my vent as I peeked around each corner waiting for Prowl to jump out from behind them. He was no where to be found though... It wasn't as reassuring as you may think, if he wasn't here... Where was he? Hiding in my closet? Under my bed? Maybe he would sneak in after I slipped offline again like last night. I shivered at the thought, he could have faced me right there. He wouldn't have had a problem over powering me after catching me sleeping. That brought on a whole other issue, he could have done that easy, but he didn't... My spark had enjoyed the company very much as well, it was more content being curled in his lap than I had been my whole life. It confused me and I couldn't understand why he wouldn't take what he wanted, I didn't know what to make of it and that scared me more than knowing what to expect. At least when I knew what was going to happen I could have a plan of action... I let out a shaky vent as I slammed my door open looking around the corner only to find the room empty... Save the fresh vase of crystal blooms setting on my side table with a note leaning against it. I just blinked at it a few seconds before shutting the door and walking over to them to gingerly picking up one to finger over. They were beautiful and carried a lite scent that tickled my nose pleasantly. The note was picked up with some unease though I knew ignoring it wouldn't make it go away. The neat scrawl simply read. *The beauty of these crystals pales in comparison to what I see in your optics, though they're the closest thing I could fine here. ~ Prowl* My fans kicked up a notch in embarrassment as I swallowed thickly. "Why couldn't he just make sense!? What the frag ahm ah supposed to do with this!?" The door opened and I nearly dopped my flower until I saw it was Ratchet. "Dat mech makes no fragging sense! Look at dis!" I shoved the note at him but he just smiled as he read it. "He's got it bad. How are you feeling Jazz?" He ran a scan over me before turning my helm side to side looking at me then patted my shoulder flopping down on the bed. "Yer not gonna say anything about dis!?" "I said he had it bad." "Dat- Ratch come on! What ahm ah supposed ta do!?" "Let him in." "Ahm not joking!" He sighed looking at me fully with a seriousness I wasn't sure I liked. No that was a lie, I did know, and I didn't like it. "Neither am I Jazz. I know this is hard for you but Prowl is a good mech and I won't stand between you because you'll thank me later... Hopefully not too much later though." I glared. "So ya want meh ta roll over for him!" "I never said that! Prowl doesn't want your valve, he wants your spark!" "How does that make this easier?! No one has ever wanted meh! Why should they now?! There's no way da heir of Praxus could want meh! Why are ya saying this Ratch?! Ya know how much ah hurt!-" "Because its true! Jazz please for the love of Primus just open your optics!" "They are open! Been open meh whole life though everything ah went through! Ya think ah can't see him?!..." My frame shook as tears spilled over and my legs gave out. Ratchet was right there though to catch me and hold me. "Shhh... I'm so sorry. I just- I want so bad for you to see what everyone else does so you don't have to suffer." "Always suffer... Deserve it... Let meh go." He tried to keep me but I fought my way out of his arms leaving deep gashes in his plating when he wouldn't let go. I scrambled to the door leaving him staring at me in shock before I ran from the room...  
Prowl POV: I sighed enjoying the light breeze in the warm night as I sat on one of many benches in the gardens. The stars were a little brighter than usual and the moon shown silver casting dancing shadows over the crystal gardens. Ped falls had me turning in time to see Jazz run from the palace tears falling from his optics, they were so over bright and brimming with pain. My spark clenched hard as I took him in, wanting so bad to offer my comfort but knowing it would only cause him more pain. "Jazz..." It was soft, being caught on the breeze and carried away but he heard it. He spun, an angry sneer twisting his face as he stocked over grabbing my shoulder even as more tears fell. "Ahm done! Frag meh, ah don't care! Take meh right here in da dirt!" He laid down in front of me valve snapping open and I could only stare in shock. "Jazz... I don't want you like this.-" "Then why are ya after meh!? Take meh! Ahm not gonna stop ya anymore just do it! Use meh like everyone else has!" He scrambled up and into my lap grinding down onto me and I had to fight not to let my spike spring out and into that tight heat. No matter what he said I knew that he didn't want me to. "Oh Jazz..." I caught his legs shifting them so he was sitting acrossed my lap as I pulled him close hugging his back. He beat on my chest, hot angry tears running down his face as he sobbed. His punches got weaker and weaker until he was left limp in my arms as I tried to clear away my own tears. I hated Ironstar for what he had done to him, the mech had managed to sink himself so far into my spark without even trying and I knew I could never let him go. "I'm so sorry..." I closed his valve cover before I stood making my way back inside... Ratchet cringed as I stepped into the room, he was cleaning up some nasty slices I had no doubt came from Jazz. "What happened?" I sat down acrossed from him holding my all to precious bundle close. "He asked me to interface with him in the garden. He was extremely distraught. I let him tire himself out before I brought him back..." I could feel his spark pulse this close as it called for mine like none had before, I couldn't understand why, but I hoped things would work out. "Prowl I'm so sorry... I tried to get him to talk to you but his pain and fear run far deeper than either of us could ever know..." I vented before carefully settling my whole world into the bed next to Ratchet. "It would have been far kinder to let Ironstar offline him... I'm afraid I'll not be able to keep my word..." He looked away from where he was wiping away energon to meet my optics. "About?" "...I promised I would end his spark after a vorn if he wished it... I can't." A few more tears slipped down my face as I left them alone.  
Jazz POV: I bolted up frame going ridged as I fought against the arms holding me. "No! No! Ah take it back! Let go!" I kicked and punched as I screamed until I fell, the landing making my helm swim but I managed to get back onto my peds sobs ripping from my mouth. "Shhh! Jazz its me! Look here!" That was Ratchet's voice but he couldn't be here! I had told Prowl to use me and he was going to! "Jazz your safe! Calm bitlet! Easy just take a second to vent..." I screamed dropping to my knees as I held my helm. Arms circled around me and I couldn't fight. "Told him to take meh! Don't let him, didn't mean it! Ratchet!" "I'm here! I'm here! Oh Jazz it's ok Bitlet!" Ratchet had me, I was safe if he was here... Slowly my frame calmed down so I had an idea of what was going on once more and I saw Prowl's family gathered around the door with him at the front. I whimpered curling into myself as Ratchet picked me up. "Jazz..." I flinched away hearing Prowl's voice. "Come on, he'll be more at ease with Ratchet, us being here will only make it worse for him." Slowly all sound faded and I was left to try to pull myself back together... Slowly I managed to speak again. "How'd ah get in here?..." His hand ran over my back as he held me. "Prowl brought you..." My vents hitched dreading my next question but I had to know. "Ah told him ta frag meh... Did he?" Ratchet smiled sadly into my neck. "I know you did, he told me." "Did he?" "Sweet spark you already know the answer, why do you need me to tell you?" I hiccupped clinging to him tight. "Please?" He sighed pulling my helm back so I was looking into his optics. "No..." My mind couldn't wrap itself around it this time anymore than it could the first time he'd had the chance to hurt me and passed it up. "Why won't he just do what it is he's going to do Ratch?..." "He is Bitlet, but you refuse to see it... The mech loves you so very much." His hands went to my face trying to soothe me and it helped a bit. "How can he love meh? Yer the only one dat cares Ratch..." "No. Your very wrong, you mean the world to him though I don't know why. Please try to be civil." I sighed, I hated not understanding, it didn't help my mind at all. "Ah'll try for ya Ratch but ah can't believe dat he loves meh..."  
Prowl POV: I sighed sipping at my cube though the room got quite suddenly and I frowned until I saw the reason. Jazz was slowly making his way toward the table, his optics caught mine and his steps faltered. I held onto my vent watching until he finally took another step, then another until he sat down at the far end of the table optics refusing to move from the decorative carvings. I couldn't believe he had come out with me here, he hadn't been in the same room with me willing since the day after he got here. "It is good to see you out of your room Jazz. How are you feeling now sweetspark?" I knew my carrier wanted to hold him, but didn't dare to even move in his direction for fear he would bolt. "Ahm doing a lil better still not sure about any of this though." Bluemoon placed a tray infront of him smiling before hurrying away. "I am glad that you've at least deemed me safe enough to share a room with now." Even though it was said with good humor and a smile he still flinched away from me. I looked down not sure what to do. He had finally loosened up just a bit and I sure as pit didn't want to push him back into his shell. "The rust sticks are very good today..." He made a light hum and I stole a glance at him from the corner of my optic to see he still had yet to look up. Ratchet poked his helm in and sagged, a smile spreading acrossed his face as he stepped in sitting beside him. "See now, isn't this better than hiding?" Jazz sighed then leaned into him as Ratchet wrapped his arm around him. "Ah haven't decided yet." He was smiling though and it made my spark flutter, oh I was going to do everything I could to see that smile as often as I could. "Excuse me. I hope that you have a wonderful day Jazz..." I fought with myself for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "I am going into town, would you like to join me?" I stood back from him though he still cringed back slightly hiding his face in Ratchet's side. My doors fell and I let out my vent, I hadn't thought he would agree but I had hoped. "It's ok, I just thought maybe you would want to do some shopping. I shall see you later, I hope that you can have a peaceful orn for once since it seems your always so upset." I vented making my way out of the room hoping that he would still be sociable when I returned...  
Jazz POV: I sighed making my way back to my room, I hadn't meant to run out on them but I just wasn't used to others touching me without intending to hurt me. It was going to take some getting used to and I hoped they didn't let me go. I rounded the corner and ran right into a wall, I bounced off but arms caught me before I could hit the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I froze frame going ridged as I stared up into Prowl's face. "Easy..." He pulled back making sure I had my peds before letting me go. "Are you ok?" I slowly nodded holding my ground as he took a few steps back, his hands were still held out like he half expected me to fall again. "Ahm ok... Sorry... Ah should have been paying attention." "Nonsense, I enjoy hiding behind corners and scaring the pit out of the bots walking by." I shrank back unsure about his smile, I wasn't use to being joked with by others. "Jazz?..." He sighed before ever so slowly closing the distance between us arms wrapping loosely around my middle as his optics drilled into mine, I swore he was looking right into my spark. "I didn't mean to upset you..." Fingers drifted to my face lightly petting as he got closer and closer, his lips were only a breath away and I couldn't fight down the whimper. I couldn't take it, my spark surged inside me and I through myself flush against him, claiming his lips in a awkward kiss. He went ridged for a second before his arms tightened around me as he quickly dominated the kiss. His glossa brushed over my lips begging entry and got it as I gasped at the feeling of my chest grinding against his. His glossa twinned with mine as he cradled my helm deepening it even more and I couldn't catch the moan. My cooling fans kicked up a notch as I wrapped my arms around his neck, Primus I was hot and my interface units felt like they were on fire, I wanted him so bad. With a start my optics came back online. Horror and shock flooded my frame as I realized that I wanted to interface with him. My valve was wet and cycling behind it's panel and my spike was straining against its own. "Primus..." The fear took hold then and I scrambled out of his arms taking off down the hall. How could I want to subject myself to that pain?! I nearly broke my door trying to get in until it opened on its own and I flew into the closet slamming the door as I sobbed. "Jazz what happened?!" Ratchet was kneeling in front of me shock and worry written over his face. I was picked up and carried to the bed as he checked me over, a finger brushed over my valve cover and I whimpered at the small burst of pleasure that rippled through my systems. "What happened!?" It was a long few moments before I could calm down enough to speak. "He- He kissed meh!... Well, guess ah actually kissed him but!... It felt good! Ah-My interface units came online and I wanted him to-to take me!... How could my frame want that kind of pain!?" He just looked at me and I could tell he was trying to fight a smile as he pulled me into his arms. "Bitlet... It won't be anything like before if you let him. I know Ironstar was the only one that ever touched you... I need you to remember though, Prowl is not him and despite everything you've been taught, interfacing is not a bad thing!" He cupped my face smiling as he looked at me. "Oh Bit let. Prowl won't hurt you." I couldn't fight down my whimper, I wanted to believe it but it was hard, up until 10 breems ago I'd never felt anything remotely close to pleasure from facing. "Please calm down. It's ok I know he won't push you into anything. Just try to relax some when you finally come around you'll be fragged off you wasted so much time." He was smiling lightly and I vented settling into the attention. "Promise it'll be good?" "With Prowl, yes. And I pity anyone else that so much as thinks going after you. Praxian's can be very possessive of their mates intended or other wise." "What? Ratch ahm not... What?" He vented. "Jazz that mech loves you more than you could ever know, he's courting you. Do you want him to stop?" He raised an optic ridge and I glared at the bed. "No... But ah have no idea what to do! Ratch ah've never had anyone care before and the way my spark tugs at his scares da pit out of meh!" His face grew serious. "What?" It looked like he was struggling with himself before he let out a vent. "You don't need to worry about it right now... Does it do that with any bot, or is it only Prowl?" "Only him, everytime too! It's like my spark can't stand to be kept away from his and its scares meh Ratch! Why does it feel like dat!? He winced before shaking his helm. "Your spark resonates with his... Your his sparkmate..." Time seemed to freeze and my tank felt like it did a flip before I fled to the balcony where I lost my meal over the edge. That couldn't be right! I couldn't be- I couldn't think. I couldn't handle that, I'd heard so many stories about how bots that had been offlined slowly painfully, or imprisoned by their other half and forced into a bonding they never wanted just because their spark liked the others mech's. Ratchet held me as I coughed up my fuel. "Easy..." "Don't tell meh to be easy!" I sobbed shaking hard as I leaned over the railing. "Jazz! Prowl is not like that! I'm sure he realizes what going on and that only makes him love you more! Finding your sparkmate is so rare and this is not the house we came from! You have no idea how much your cherished just for that!" I tried to calm myself and listen to Ratchet but I couldn't shake my fear... Prowl POV: It had been 5 deca cycles since I'd seen Jazz now, I was kicking myself for letting my emotions get the best of me. I shouldn't have kissed him, even though he had started it and seemed to have enjoyed it right up till the last second when he booked it away from me faster than I'd ever seen anyone move. I wanted so bad to just see him! Even if it was only for a second. My helm thumped onto the table, spark protesting not having its mate in sight. Ped falls echoed through the room and my doors twitched as they stopped behind me. "What do you need?" I didn't bother looking up, I didn't care who it was, if they didn't have Jazz with them, and they didn't, then I didn't care. Fingers slowly touched my back in what seemed very nervous touches. Ever so slowly a weight settled onto my back and I held in my growl, they knew I didn't want to be bothered. Vents tickled over my neck before a kiss was dropped there and I lost it. "Get off me!-" I jerked my helm up but the anger died instantly as I saw Jazz running for the door. "Frag no please! Jazz!" I scrambled up getting a few steps before he stopped. "Jazz... I'm sorry so sorry I didn't know it was you... Please?" I held my breath as he turned slowly, there was so much fear in his optics and I hated it. "Shhh... Please... It's ok, I'm sorry I yelled... Please." I needed him over here but he was far too flighty for me to make the first move. He looked like he was going to bolt any second but slowly took a step forward and I fought with myself not to run over and grab him. He had to do this on his own or it'd only make things worse, I held out my hands motioning him closer. I took a step back and he stopped confusion flickering acrossed his face. "It's ok, come on..." He started again though it looked like he had to fight for every step he took. I took another back and he winced. "It's ok... Come on." I made it back to my chair and slowly turned it so I could sit down, he kept coming slowly until he stood within reach. I slowly reached out flinching each time he did, I was so close. Finally I was able to touch him and he came willingly down as I pulled him into my lap, I let my vent out in a whosh as I pulled him the rest of the way into my lap quickly making him yelp. "Primus! Do you have any idea how much I missed you!? Are you ok!? Are you sick!? What's wrong!?" I fused over him checking for whatever had made him desperate enough to come to me but found nothing. He was shaking though but his arms curled around my neck holding on for dear life. "Ah missed ya too!" A few sniffles broke his words but he made no move to leave and that's all that mattered to me. "What made you come out? Not that I'm complaining! Far from it!" I rubbed over his helm horns and he moaned leaning into it. "Ratchet said meh spark resonates with yer's..." I smiled nodding. "Yes... Do you know what that means?" He shivered distress mingling with his field but I shoved mine the whole way out smothering him in, calm, it's ok, I'm glad. His field smoothed out slowly. "It was a very pleasant surprise to see you today. Your going to make a habit of this I hope?" He sighed field finally just settling into contentment. "Haven't decided yet... Would like ta, but ahm still a lil scared..." I shifted him closer, petting down his back. "It's ok to be scared, I can't say it's something I enjoy hearing, but it is something that we'll work on together. I know that so far your life has been far from kind but I would give my spark to make to better from here on out." His vents hitched a little. "What about meh being yer sparkmate?... Heard other bots saying their nothing but trouble and ah had ta see a mech be beaten to death for it one time... Prowl ah- Ahm not scared ta offline but please don't drag it out!" I couldn't stop my growl and he sobbed fear raising in him as I finally fought it back down. "I should have killed him! I'm so sorry I've scared you, you have nothing to fear from me Dearspark. I would offline before I let anyone hurt you including myself! I don't want you to be scared but I know you can't help it." I caught his chin wanting to comfort him so bad but not knowing quite what to do. He snatched his helm away looking down for a long moment though he never tried to leave... Finally he looked back up at me chewing his bottom lip in a way that made it hard not to kiss him senseless. "Can-... Ah-... Never mind..." He relinquished his hold on the palpable metal snapping his face away though I took the chance to peck a few kisses onto his checks where tears still claimed their hold on. He whimpered as I rounded to his jaw and turned slightly placing his mouth in my path, his vents stopped as he held stock still. I didn't want to scare him but I had a feeling he knew what he was doing at the moment. I placed a light kiss on his lips lingering for only a second and he moaned trying to fallow me, another and I let him kiss back lips catching mine as he nibbled on them lightly. I gave in, slipping my glossa out to play with his and he whined pawing at me as he ground against my leg. "Please!" It was a single gasp as he humped and ground onto my leg, I rubbed over his audio horns not risking to go near his interface array for fear he'd bolt. He got faster and harder grinding his valve against me until his frame stiffened and he sobbed out my name, more tears fell as the slid of his hips were aided by the transfluid leaking from his spike panel. "Primus... Your beautiful when you overload." He slumped against me fans whirling on high as I held him. "Sorry..." "Don't be, have you ever done that before? You seemed to have a good idea of what you were doing." He shook his helm. "No... What happened?" I blinked at him as he looked up at me sated contentment shining in his optics. "Is that the first time that has ever happened? Feeling that kind of pleasure I mean." He looked down nodding. "Yeah... What was it?" "You overloaded. It's what happens durning an interface if your partner knows what their doing... Or you hump their leg into submission." I added with a laugh after a seconds thought. He laughed too shoving my arm and I finally got to see my smile up close. "I'm saving that picture, I hope you don't mind." His fans kicked up again in embarrassment as he hid his face in my neck. "Prowl have you seen-..." I looked over to see Ratchet and he smiled walking over though frowned as he saw the transfluid. "Jazz? Were you interfacing?!" The shock on his face was priceless. "No, we were kissing and he humped my leg until he overloaded.-" "It felt good! Ah won't do it again!" He grumbled. "I did not say you couldn't do it, it's just rather amusing, though if it dries in your plating your not going to think so." "Will it hurt?" "No but it will get very itchy. As much as I don't want to let you go after just getting you, it would be to your benefit to visit the wash racks." He smiled claiming another kiss, I was eager to respond back until he slipped from my lap. "Ah'll be back shortly... Gonna be here?" "I'll be anywhere you want me to." He gave me another beaming smile before running from the room an excited spring in his step. "Ok. Who was that and what did they do with Jazz?" Ratchet just shook his helm grinning wide. "You drug him or something?" That got me cuffed and I couldn't stop the laugh. "He's been working up to this for 4 and a half deca cycles. Looks like your finally get paid off for all your work." "I surly hope so. I'd hate for him to go back into hiding now." "Oh, he's crazy about those energon treats you got him and he's on the last 3." "Yeah? Maybe I can manage to get him out of the palace to get some more, the others need to see their future lord after all." He gave me an appraising look. "Your going to make Jazz your ruling mate?" I went ridged, doors flaring out as I stood to glower down at the medic. How dare he insinuate my chosen was unfit to rule at my side! "Who are you to decided weather my chosen is worthy to be head mate and rule! What right do you have to say other wise?! He'll make a wonderful lord!-" "I'm sure he will too! I didn't mean anything like that! I was just surprised cuz most mechs wouldn't have been so kind to him! I'm glad your doing it!" He held his hands up as if trying to fend me off and I finally calmed down letting out the vent I was holding. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm still a little high strung from being deprived of him for so long, I thought my spark was going to beat its way clear out of my chest to go after him if he didn't show soon." Ratchet ran a hand over his face plopping down in a chair as he shook his helm. "It's good to know I won't have to worry about Jazz's honour being questioned anyhow. I was really concerned you know... I was worried that he would be pushed to second and your other mate would roll over him." "You worry too much, my sister has already taken that position and she has no desire what so ever to rule. She's too free to deal with things like meetings. Tried it once and, we'll just say it didn't go well... The up coming lord of Vos, lord Starscream ended up with a bite taken out of his aft because she was board and got pissy when things drug on." He chocked on his laugh just as my lap was filled again with a happily purring Jazz. Jazz POV: I finished my shower quickly and hurried back to my mech with a wet rag to clean up what was left on him. He was still talking to Ratch as I jumped into his lap my engine purring happily as I wiped away my mess. "There you are... I'm glad you came back, I wasn't sure you might rethink it but I'm glad you didn't." His fingers smoothed over my back and I was glad I had came here too. "What are ya talking bout?" He smiled and I liked it, it made my spark flutter in its casing. "You..." "What bout meh?" "Oh you know. Just about how your going to be my mate and rule at my side when my creators decide they want to retire." I couldn't form any words to that. I blinked at him as he held me there tucked close to his spark. "What?" "You are my ruling mate." My mouth fell open before I swallowed. "Yer really gonna do dat!?" "I am, so long as it's something you wouldn't be apposed to. I would not wish to make you uncomfortable." Slowly I nodded, wanting to believe but not dareing to do so just yet. "Ah would like dat, don't have to though..." "Dearspark I know I don't have to, but I wish to. I want to make sure you'll be happy doing it though... And you have to promise not to bite the other lords." "Frag it! You know what!? You bite Starscream in the aft once and you never hear the end of it! The fragger had it coming!" Sunflame stomped over glaring at Prowl and I couldn't help but laugh. "I hardly see how what he did to you was worth all that.-" "That was my energon treat! He took it!" "There were 30 more!-" "It was blue! I love blue!" I cracked up stifling my laughs in Prowl's shoulder. "The horror." "You know what your problem is!?" "Oh, please do tell." She snorted and I swore I saw fire shot out her nose. "You've never been through heat cycle! You go though one and you'll bite someone in the aft too! I bit the wrong mech! I should have come after you!" She stabbed him in the chest with a finger and I was a little scared to be caught between them. "And the issue now?" There was a loud clang before I was being picked up from his lap and handed off to Ratchet by Sunflame as Prowl exploded into a mass of fur fallowed by her. They clashed and I yelled trying to get free but Ratchet ran from the room carrying me... I sobbed trying to block out the howls and snarls until everything got quite once more, my mind was numb and I shook as Ratchet held me in the small closet. Peds sounded outside the door and I quivered hoping it was Prowl though at the same time worrying about Sunflame. "Jazz?... I'm sorry you had to see that..." The door opened for him to step in looking rather beat up with Flames hanging onto his back grinning. She hopped down and bounced over to me giving me a sniff down before curling up as I looked at them in shock. "Are you ok?" "Do ah fragging look ok?! What the frag was dat!?" He blinked then shrugged. "Should have told you before I guess but I was going to, timing was just bad and, I blame her!" "What?! Don't make me kick your aft again, I'm getting good at it!" She preened giving me a nuzzle as she smiled. "Are you ok? We didn't mean to scare you and we'd never hurt you." I was pulled away from my snuggles and into Prowl's arms, though Sunflame hopped up onto his shoulder reaching out to pet over my frame and I winced a bit. I wasn't sure about things just yet I was only just managing to force my frame to cooperate with my spark and stay with it's mate. She paused smile falling slightly to something more sad. "Sorry... It's ok Jazz, I know your still a little nervous but you have all the time you need." Her hand made one more soft pass over my helm before she gave me some space. I sighed slowly reaching out to catch her hand. "Thank ya..." Her smile turned happy once more and she squeezed my hand back. Prowl POV: I smiled as Jazz pranced around me excitement washing from his field in thick waves that proved contagious. He was bouncing on his peds as we made our way off palace grounds as he ran ahead a bit then looked back waiting. He looked every bit of the excited youngling I knew he never got to be, he ran back taking a flying leap into my arms and I caught him laughing as he kissed me. "You sure are friendly today! I hope that you'll stick around!" He was trembling slightly but I could feel it was born from excitement not distress so I held him close as we walked. "Want to. Ahm sorry bout being so flightily, it's just so hard to push back what ah've been taught meh whole life." "It's ok Dearspark. I know you need time and it will be given, I need you to be happy and that can't be forced." I kissed him gently and he responded back shyly as I chuckled rubbing his back. "You have no idea how beautiful you are to me." His face heated up and he looked down even as he smiled. "Mine." He sighed into my neck shifting closer. "Yer's." My vents hitched and I couldn't hold back the pleased growl though it made him stiffen. "Sorry... It's not a bad thing you know, when I growl. I know it sounds scary but I was really just happy." He calmed down slowly before grinning. "Hey Prowl." "Yes Dearspark?" "Grr." I threw my helm back laughing hard and he snuggled closer. "Grr to you too." I nuzzled his neck sighing in contentment at finally having him open up. "What made the sudden change? If you don't mind me asking." He looped his arms around my neck. "Meh spark hurt... It wanted ya..." I smiled letting out a vent. "I know what you mean." He looked at me gently touching my cheek. "Ah made ya hurt?..." I vented. "It's not your fault." "Why didn't ya come get meh?!" "Believe me I wanted to, but it would have only made you more scared and that's the last thing I want." He slumped in my hold. "Ahm still trying to understand how ya and yer family can be so kind... They really fragged meh up." I growled low denta bared and he reached out running a finger down one. "That wasn't a happy growl, just so you know." He laughed. "Ah know, like yer purr better." "I do not purr!" My face twisted with indignation and he nearly fell from my arms giggling so hard. "What?" "Oh Prowler yer just like a cat bot!" Oh no he didn't! I put him down and stocked down the road as he yelled after me. "Prowl? Come on its cute dat ya purr!" "..." "Want meh to scratch yer belly?" "No." I knew it was sparklingish but I couldn't believe he had called me a cat! "Fine! Yer not like a cat! Yer a pouty cyberwolf. Is dat better?" "No! I do not pout!" He grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'What do ya call this' before he jumped onto my back. "Come on babe..." He chocked on a giggle snorting as I looked back at him with a light glare. "Wanna hump meh leg?" "Oh! You!-" He slipped from my back dancing out of reach laughing as he ran down the road. I shifted, easily catching him and attacking his middle with sloppy licks as he squealed. He tried to fight me off but I wouldn't be deterred, someone yelled before searing pain shot through my optic and I jerked away. "No!" Hands caught my face gently fingering over my optic as Jazz looked me over. "Can ya see?!" "I can." He looked lost before grinning sheepishly. "Forgot ah can't understand wolf... Or cat." I knocked him off balance with a paw and sat on him a thick string of drool dripping from my mouth heading towards his face. "Prowl no! Come on!" It got a little closer and he tried to push away turning his helm. "Ah take it back! Yer not a cat bot!" I looked at him hard before sucking up the spit and letting him up as he vented hard. "How's yer optic?" "I can see but I'm going rip Ratchet's arm off and beat him to death with it." I glared at the medic who looked worried now that I'd shifted back. "What did you hit me with?" He looked down. "A rock... Sorry I didn't take time to think I just acted! I heard Jazz scream and saw him pinned down by a wolf! What would you have done!?" "Not throw a rock at my face!" Jazz POV: I couldn't contain my excitement at finally being out of the palace and in a real market! I'd never been allowed out before and I was eager to see what was here. Prowl had given me credits even though I told him I didn't want them, he insisted saying it was rude to deny a gift from my mate. After that he had let me go, it seemed he trusted the mechs in this town and said they already were made aware of who I was. A brightly colored stand caught my optic with a sign that listed of all kind of sweets. That was right up my way and I hurried over to the femme who squealed as she saw me. "Good afternoon my lord! I'm so glad to finally see you! Lord Prowl was right.! The pictures he took didn't do you any justice! Are you here for the gourmet energon goodies he had made special!?" I was a little overwhelmed at her bubbling personality. "He ordered goodies?" "Yes my lord! Here they are!" A box was pushed at me tied up with a lacy white bow and I couldn't wait to break into them! "How much do ah owe ya?" "Oh nothing my lord! Your mate already took care of everything! Here! I just made a fresh batch of rust sticks this morning, my treat!" She filled a little bag with the sweet sticks and pushed them at me beaming brightly. "Ah got credits.-" "Oh nonsense! That's my treat just make sure to spread the word and come back often!" I blinked before thanking her and going over to a bench to open my treats as she helped another customer. I carefully undid the bow peeking into the box to see the wide array of colorful goodies, there were a few sticks and little spongy things that I had never seen before. I picked one up taking a small bite and I thought I offlined and went to the well. A moan escaped as I let the delicate, lightly moist, spongy treat set on my glossa for a few seconds before chewing gently. The taste was divine and I was going to savor it as long as I could, I managed to stretch it out for almost a breem before it was all gone. Next was a rust stick, it wasn't as sweet as the other but it was equally as good. My back hit the back of the bench as I savored my treats, at least until a low laugh I had hoped to never hear again slithered over my audios. "Having fun breeder?" Fear shot through my frame and I scrambled from the bench finally picking out Ironstar and Starwind smirking at me. "What's the matter? You don't look happy to see me." "Cuz ahm not! Go away!" He laughed starting toward me and making a lunge though stopped short as a blade blocked his path. He snarled spinning on the one holding it but the mech was quick, he danced in and out of reach before lifting a ped to plant it on his aft sending him sprawling onto his face. "Well... Looks like your having issues keeping on your peds." He spun snarling and I was scared for everyone here. "Prowl's on his. He's very upset that your picking on his mate too. Jazz has been chosen as Prowl's ruling mate and it'd be in your best interest to keep on his good side." He heaved the blade up setting it on his shoulder grinning though I was pulled back. I caught my cry, fighting until I was able to see it was Prowl that had me, I latched onto his frame hiding behind him as I sobbed. Ratchet pulled me into him as Prowl moved over to my old master. "You have 5 second to get out of my sight before I move you myself!" They didn't waste any time at all getting out of there and I was scooped into Prowl's arms once more. "Are you ok?! I'm so sorry! I never thought they would be here!" He looked me over checking for injuries but found none. Something was pushed into my hands and I flinched as I saw how close the other mech was. "Shhh its ok love. He won't hurt you." The other mech frowned watching me as I looked to see what he was giving me. It was my treats, he let go once I took them and smiled lightly. "It's good to see you Jazz... You don't have to be scared, me and your mate go back to when he was just a sparkling. I was his tutor in the art of the sword." I curled a little closer tucking my helm into Prowl's neck. "Who were those bots?" Prowl growled arms tightening possessivly as he growled low. "Jazz was kept as a breeder by them, their the lords of a small branch of Iacon. I won't go into details but my mate had far from a nice life before I got him. He's just decided that I'm worth at least some trust this morning, he is my sparkmate." The mech perked up at that grin widening. "Well I'll be! Congratulations! I do hope that things will continue on as they seem to be now." He held out a hand but I gave it a long hard look before slowly reaching out to shake it. "There! See I don't bite! Pretty little mech." My face heated up as I glared. "Am not pretty. Ya make meh sound like ah femme." He burst into laughter as I huffed. "Your welcome to stay with us, I would be honored if you did." He smiled clapping Prowl on the back as we walked. "I'm sorry that our trip didn't go so well Dearspark, I'll not be letting you out of my sight for a long time. Somehow I know we haven't seen the last of them, unfortunately. I hope you won't find me over bearing but I don't trust them." I was glad to hear it I didn't want to be left unprotected. "Won't think yer over bearing... Scares da pit outta meh ta think bout being left on meh own." His hands smoothed over my back easing me into a light calm once more...  
Ironstar POV: I knew I couldn't let that breeder become the ruling lord of Praxus, I knew what would happen to us if he did. "You brood too much my love." Starwind slantured over to place herself in my lap devious grin blooming acrossed her face. "Give me a reason not to brood! If that breeder gets power we're done for! It's bad enough that he's in line for it!" She clucked at me fingers drifting over my chest. "But I saw what you did to him... That little mech... How he screamed... How he begged... How you didn't give an inch... He won't be bonding to Prowl for sometime, I'm certain of it my love. You've ruined him and it'll take vorns for Prowl to piece him back together, that's assuming he doesn't grow tired of our little breeder and toss him. We have time, don't worry we'll think of something and get him back... He'll pay for defying you my love. We'll get him." I smirked, she always had a way of smothering my anger, I claimed a kiss leaning her over the table as she racked claws down my back...  
Prowl POV: Jazz shifted, wiggling around until I set him down though he didn't go far, he pressed into my side letting me wrap an arm around him. I was trying to pluck up the courage to talk to him but so far it was fleeting. "What's wrong Prowler?" I looked down at him and he caught my hand gently in his smaller one. "I need you to release me from a promise I made..." Fear leaked into his field and I tried to smooth it out but there was nothing I could do, it was out and I had to finish. "What promise is dat?..." I hated the fear I could feel from him. "You remember when I first came to know you... You wanted me to offline you... You pleaded for me to let it happen. I told you that if you still wished it to be so after a vorn... I'd honour your wishes..." He searched my optics looking for something and I felt like my tank was tying itself in knots. "I can not fill that promise... Even if you have changed your mind I need to hear you say you'll not hold me to that!" His fear fled and a gently smile crossed his face before he was kissing me. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back. "Ah release ya from yer debt of taking meh spark meh lord, da only thing ya owe meh is yer love." I sagged, he really had no way of knowing just how much weight that took off my spark. "You will have everything you wish and more, my spark belongs to you and should yours ever fade mine will not be long after. You are my sparkmate and I will protect you until my spark goes back to the well." I hugged him close and he sniffled as his field pulsed with so much happiness. "Aww! They're so cute!" My attention snapped to the little white and blue seeker clinging to Drift's back. "Hi! I'm Wingsweep! You must be Jazz, Drift has been going on and on about how he was looking forward to finally getting to see you! He was so excited when he found out about Prowl choosing his other mate!" Jazz stiffened. "Other mate?" "Sunflame, being Praxian our coding like seekers demands we form a triad and often consist of at least one sibling if there is one." He nodded though his frown deepened. "But then why am ah being made ruling mate?" I rubbed the back of my helm. "You are by far more qualified then she is... And Starscream is scared to be in the same room as her... There's that too." He gave me a look. "But ya don't act anything with her like ya do meh! If she's yer mate how can ya act like... Like there's nothing there!?" "Dearspark I assure you that is not the case! You've just been too busy hiding from anyone to see it." I chuckled as I smoothed down his helm. "It is true though that I dote on you more." I glanced back at the little mech who was pawing at Drift. "So who is your friend, and how is it you knew about Jazz?" "This is Wingsweep and he's far more than my friend. A lot has happened since we've seen each other last, we're bonded and have kindled." My mouth dropped open before I slowly smirked. "Well well... Looks like I win." He blinked slowly looking confused before he drew back sputtering as he pointed in indignation. "You!- Frag..." "Whats the matter Drift?" He pouted. "I can't believe you remembered that! I can't believe I remember that!" "What happened?" "We made a bet... Drift here was very good at getting other bots into his berth and remaining unattached. I made a bet that this perpetual bachelor would end up bonded off before I did, and what a catch if I may say. Almost as beautiful as my intended though I must say I'm biased and can't be trusted to make an impartial decision." He sighed. "So what does he get?" "Me... I can't believe you held onto that! It's been over 100 vorns! You were bearly a mech!" "Ahhh yes, but I've finally earned being able to top my master." He groaned. "Please, you act as if you won't enjoy it! I think you'll find our night quite entertaining." I winked. "How did you hear about us anyhow?" "Oh, we were in Iacon, me and Soundwave still keep in touch every so often. He and your sister talk quite a bit and I found out from him." He grinned and I sighed. "How is he? I'll have to send for him sometime soon before Sunshine runs off." He laughed and the rest of the way back was spent in playful banter... Jazz POV: I was starting to think this was a bad idea. I hadn't known I'd be rolling over on Sunflame and she was someone I didn't want to cross. I knew how vengeful femmes could be and they were could be more cruel then some mechs. I shuddered at the thought as I sat curled up in the closet wrapped up in a heavy blanket that I had stole from Prowl's room. His scent went a long way in helping to calm me. I had to think of a way to get on her good side, or stay out of her way... I was leaning toward the latter. A soft knock on the door made me look up only to find the one bot I didn't want to see. "I would ask what's wrong but you might as well be screaming it at me..." Sunflame sat down scooting over until she was next to me and able to tuck herself into the blanket pressed into my side. "Please don't run from me... I know a lot would be angry over this but I'm not really, I had the chance to be his ruling mate but it wasn't something I wanted to do... I like just being me, not having bots run around asking you things that you really couldn't care less about if you tried. You still have to act like you care that they got a tiny chip in their paint and the servant didn't do a good enough job buffing it out. I'm not mad and I don't resent you in anyway. I'm happy for you and I love you, it isn't the same as my brother does but I'd still give my spark to see yours live on." She looked at me and I couldn't see any trace at all of deception on her face, she pressed closer and I let out a vent. "Ahm sorry..." "Don't be, I understand. If I were in your place I'd never leave this closet and I sure wouldn't be sitting here so calm. Your far more brave than any of us... You've come so far in such a short time Sweetspark and no one can blame you for your fretting. Let me walk you to the dining room?" I smiled nudging into her as she stood helping to pull me to my peds before she took off looking back at me laughing, I took after her and she giggled harder as we raced down the halls... We broke though the doors and she took a flying leap at her sparker. "Base!" "Na-huh! Dere's no base! Yer cheatin!" She ran around the table watching me. "Oh yeah? That mean your free game?!" I had enough time to be surprised as she launched herself over the table and I bolted for Prowl. He laughed pulling me into his lap on his right as Flames hooked the other side grabbing me in a hug as I giggled gittily. "Well someone has sure made a drastic improvement! Would you like to come here and finally make friends now Sweetspark?" Prowl's carrier looked hopeful and as much as I didn't want anyone but Prowl, I needed to make up with them. "Go on, they don't bite and they've been waiting on you since you got here!" I was given a shove from Prowl's lap by Sunflame as she grinned wide. Slowly I headed over looking back every few steps to find Prowl smiling, I could do this if only to please him. Finally I stood infront of his carrier I had never bothered to learn the name of, my helm was down and I wasn't sure weather he wanted me to get on my knees or not. Hands slowly came around my waist and I was pulled into his lap as he petted over my helm cooing excitedly. "Oh it has been so long since I've had my own youngling to dote on! Look at you!" "Run..." His sparker leaned over to whisper only to get smacked. "That is not nice! The poor thing has been though pit and finally has come to me and you try to run him off!" "Dear you can't blame me, the poor mech has it bad enough with such a small build and I know what your thinking! Just because our Sunflame didn't like to play princess it doesn't mean Jazz has to fill the roll." "He'll learn to like it!" "Don't ah get ah say in this?!" "Oh of course Dearspark! What colors would you like?" "Prowl help!" He came to my rescue instantly leaving behind his distraught carrier as his sparker laughed. "Smart mech, don't worry love we can always try for a femme again, we only have 2 sparklings so far." "Yeah, thank Primus for grounders or we'd be buried alive." They left in a hurry after that and I settled into Prowl's comfort as we had our meal. "Oh, I nearly forgot." I looked up at Prowl as he pulled something from his subspace, it was wrapped in white silk. My interest was peeked as he carefully unfolded the silk to reveal crystal, finally it was fully open to my view. I gasped at the very delicate looking crystal visor that sat in his open palm. "I do hope you like it..." He carefully took it slipping it into place and I gasped as my vision cut out. "Shhh, it's ok it'll only take a moment for it to sync with your systems." I was a little weary of not being able to see but both his hands stayed on me until it was finished and a ping flashed in my hub asking for permission to redirect my vision to it. I approved and then I could see again. My vents stalled as I took in everything as if it was the first time, I had thought my vision was good before but I had no idea it could be this beautiful. Colors popped and I gasped at Prowl wondering how I'd never noticed what a beautiful shade of blue his optics were. "Is it satisfactory my Dearspark?" I latched onto him and he smiled rubbing over my back. "Yeah, ah love it! Tthank ya so much!" He chuckled as he reached up to push something on the side changing my view. "It has quite a few settings, from normal to heat vision, and even one that allows you to see through things." I accessed the settings trying each one, I could have fun with this. "Thank ya so much!" I latched onto his neck grinning as he pulled me close kissing me gently. "I'm very glad you like it my love. I'm sorry our trip was cut short, if I had known they were there I wouldn't have taken you in." I sighed nuzzling into his neck. "Ah know... Was good in a way... Ah got to see you defend me... And Drift, I'm glad he was there it helps to ease my fear some." He smiled rubbing over my audio horns as I enjoyed the attention.  
Prowl POV: I sighed as we sat in the living room, the only other mech there was Ratchet, besides Jazz of course. I wouldn't be anywhere he wasn't now that he had stopped running from me like I had the worst case of rust ever. The TV was playing some up beat music station Jazz had put on but grown tired of. His current interest lined around just how far he could fit his glossa down my intake, I liked this passed time. He mewed, shakily pawing at my chest as I set about learning his limits, he liked his back and wasn't apposed to his lower tights but any higher and he flinched away. He was ok with his belly but didn't want me any where near his valve, I could understand that after all he'd been through. The best reaction I had gotten so far was from his helm horns, his hips bucked and ground against mine as I rubbed over them. He moaned before whimpering and pulling away just enough to untangle our lips as he panted dragging fresh cool air into his systems to lower his temperature. "Oh frag..." His optics were so clouded with lust I couldn't fathom how he could function with that kind of charge sitting on his chest. "Let me help lover?... I won't touch your valve..." He whimpered but I wanted him to see I wouldn't hurt him. Slowly my hand drifted down to unlatch his spike panel, he flinched but I kissed him again as the hardened shaft sprung out to stab me in the belly, he was more well endowed than I had thought. "Shhh my love... I won't do anything but hold on, you decide what you want." He searched my optics for deceit but must have been convinced because he picked up where he left off tangling our glossas together. His hips gave a light buck before shock and WANT, exploded from his field as he dove in fully. A chocked moan echoed from him catching Ratchet's attention though once he saw Jazz wasn't in distress he relaxed once more but keep an optic on us. My thumb circled around the head making his helm go back as he bucked into my hand spike bumping my belly with each thrust. His moans turned rougher into more of a growl than anything, claws dug into my shoulders as he hung on anchoring himself so he could go harder. "Prowl!" His lips pulled up showing off his denta as he reached overload and I was painted in thick strips of transfluid. I held my vents watching him, Primus he was beautiful and I couldn't wait till he let me in fully. I was curious about his reaction to that though. He really liked his spike, I had yet to find out if he liked it better than his valve but I hoped not, it wouldn't make me love him any less but I preferred my spike so having a submissive mate was a perk. He slumped into me as I pulled him close. "Frag... Ya make meh feel so good..." I smoothed circles over his back easing him down from his climax. "Hummm, I'm glad, though I can make it so much better when your ready." He peeked at me, soft grin playing over his lips. "Yer so good to meh... Ahm not used ta having anyone love meh... Ah hope ta be able to get used to it with ya though." I rumbled a low growl pulling him closer. "That is very good to hear. I look forward to earning your love and trust, it will be an honour." He sighed cuddling into me and my spark picked up. "Would you be willing to recharge with me or are you still not ready to share a berth?" He bit his lip looking down and I sighed. "It's ok, Dearspark. I don't want to push you and I don't want you to be scared to tell me no. The last thing I want is you feeling pushed into this, I want it to happen on its own." He looked so hopeful and I brushed a finger down his face. "Ok Prowl." "Good, here." I snatched up one of his goodies and held it in my lips winking an optic at him. He grinned wide leaning in to snatch it from my mouth though not parting without a heated kiss that let us share the goodie. Jazz POV: I was roused by the bed dipping next to me. "Just me..." Sunflame curled up next to me with the other set of twins, 2 stayed with me and the others with her during the night. I sighed wrapping my arms around her and drifting back into recharge... When I came online again it was to Flames standing over me in wolf form licking my face. "K, Ok ahm up!" She barked before bouncing from the bed, banking off the wall and landing over me barking 3 times before she howled long and loud. "Ok! Ahm comming!" I must not have been quick enough because I was pulled onto her back and we made it into the dining room in under a klik. Prowl gave us a disapproving look as I was dropped into his lap. "I told you to let him rest." He was already busy petting over my back even as he scolded Sunflame who looked less than repentant. "She's ok, ah slept good last night anyhow." I stole a small kiss as he gave me my meal. "I'm glad, but you were not yet done resting." I shrugged. "Then y'all just have to hold meh in the living room while ah catch what was lost." He smiled kissing my forehelm. "Of course my Dearspark."  
3 deca cycles later Jazz POV: I shuddered as I thought about what I was going to do, my spark knew I didn't have anything to worry about but my processor was running in circles screaming at me. Since I'd given myself over to Prowl he's shown nothing but complete understanding and patience with me and I was going to do this! I couldn't keep pushing him away after everything he'd done, for not just me but Ratchet too. The mech was the only reason we were both alive and more importantly, happy. It felt stange to be able to say I was pleased with my life but I was. It was something that had become as normal as breathing since my stay here and I was eager to see how much better it could be after I cleared this hurtle. My nerves were fraying at the ends and I knew I had worried Prowl today being so flightily and on edge but I couldn't help it, I'd make it up to him in a few breems. I took another look at my armour before deciding to take Ratchet up on his offer of high grade to calm my nerves... I swallowed looking at the lite golden fuel, it smelled good but this would be a first for me. With a vent I took the first sip finding it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought, in fact it was quite good and I downed the rest. "Got anymore?" He laughed. "Yes but that's it then, the last thing you want to do is purge your tank durning your first real interface Bitlet." I cringed at the thought as I sipped at my second cube far more slowly, I got half of it down before giving the rest to Ratch to knock back. "How do ah look?" I knew that it was shaky but I couldn't do any better. Ratchet stood from the bed and caught my arms pulling me into a hug. "Beautiful Bitlet, your going to be fine, don't worry." He was smiling though I could see the sadness as well as the happiness. "Don't worry Ratch, ahm not going anywhere, and no matter what ah'll always see ya as a creator." Pleasure rippled through his field before I was guided to the door and given a light push out. "Have fun." Prowl POV: I sighed covering my optics with my arm, Jazz was pulling away from me and I had no idea what I had done. He had bearly let me touch him today and nearly jumped right out of his plating at every noise. I had forced myself not to push him, I didn't want him going back to where we were before, that scared me more than anything. A very soft knock broke my revive and I looked at my door, it had been the offcycle for 3 groons now everyone should be in bed. "Enter." For a few long kliks nothing happened before finally it opened to show Jazz standing there looking at the floor, I sat up interest flaring. He didn't move so I made to get up only for him to halt me. "Please don't... Just give ah klik, ah've been trying ta work up ta this all day..." I sat back down and opened my arms in invitation, waiting for him to piece himself together. Finally he took the first shaky step in my direction then another and another, until he was sitting next to me on the bed just in arms reach. "What is it you need Dearspark? I can't help what's bothering you if you don't tell me." A half smile that was more fear than happiness flitted acrossed his face. "Ah want ya to take meh valve..." His face and field dictated his words in the extreme, I frowned gently catching his hand. "Lightspark you don't have to.-" "Don't! Please for the love of Primus don't... Ah've spent all cycle working up the courage to come here and ah won't let ya shoot meh down now!" He whimpered shaking and I slowly pulled him into my lap. "Is this what you truly want? My spark is yours no matter your decision." He nodded his helm slowly. "Ah need ta do this, it'll give meh peace too. Meh spark knows ya won't hurt meh its meh processor that's giving meh fits..." "It's ok my love, you have every right to be nervous." He bit his lip before looking into my optics. "Whats going to happen? Ahm gonna do it no matter what but ah want to know if it's going to hurt." I smoothed down his back. "Ratchet said he had to replace your interface unit. Did he take the seal off your valve as well?" He frowned. "Don't know, never opened it to check..." I hummed. "Ok, if the seal is in place at most you'll only feel a small pinch though I'll do my best to even keep that from you. I'll break the seal when you overload so there's a good chance you won't even realize it till its already happened." He heaved a sigh but he was still so tense. "How do we?..." I smiled, he was so brave to be in here at all, and so soon, I was ready to put vorns of hard work into him but he was a tough little mech. He let his valve cover slid back bearing it to me. "Patience lover, there's far more to interfacing than you've been taught so far. You are still sealed, by the way and I'll go slow." His vents stuttered as I brushed a finger along it and I pulled back. "No! Ya can't back off! Please ah need this! Ah need ta put meh processor to rest and ah can't do dat till ya show meh ya won't hurt meh!" I sighed. "Jazz, I want you to just lay there and let me do as I wish. There is no point in forcing things along, we will get to that but forcing yourself into it is only going to reinforce all the bad things you've had happen. Just relax and enjoy, this is going to be a good night for you." I could tell he was far from convinced as he laid himself out on the bed for me, but I'd make sure he was well cared for. I slid up his frame claiming his lips in a heated kiss, he was quick to answer back and fell into an easy routine, he was well used to kisses by now. I placed my leg between his and he ground down on it, my leg was a favorite toy for him while we made out. I chuckled as he rubbed his spike up my leg bumping my own panel as I felt the silky slid of his valve, still sealed but very hot. I slipped a hand down catching his spike and quickly worked him up to an overload spattering me with silvery transfluid, his face was twisted in pleasure and I couldn't help but smirk knowing I did that to him. I didn't stop our kiss as my fingers slipped from his spike moving down to his seal. He flinched but I didn't let up this time, I lightened our kiss to something more loving than demanding as I gently circled the seal. It took a few breems but most of the fear finally ebbed away and he had even taking to grinding down on my fingers. Soft mews escaped as I slowly built up his next climax, his fingers were tracing over my neck and back gently as calm pulsed through his field for the moment. He was getting close, I left his lips free with one final peck and moved down to his valve as he sat up to watch me. Slight nervousness leaked into his field but he was still mostly calm, more so than I had expected and was a little suspect about that but glad for all the same. I laved a long lick over his burning valve and he arched up into me whining out my name, he was beautiful like this and I couldn't wait till he crossed over the fear completely. "Prowl!..." I nibbled and sucked at the seal until he tipped over the edge falling into another release as I made quick work of the seal with my claws. He never even flinched. I wasn't nearly done enjoying my treat though and I dove back in finally tasteing my mate fully as he sobbed out my name, nodes extra sensitive from just having overloaded twice...  
Jazz POV: I could bearly think straight, no scratch that. I couldn't think straight. Prowl had his glossa buried inside me enlisting all the same skill it used when playing with mine. I thought I might offline from the pleasure alone, not a bad way to go if I was aloud to pick. I was shoved over the edge again and couldn't hold back my scream. Primus it felt so good and I couldn't imagine how something could be so good done by one person and so painful by another. I slumped against the bed vents whirling loudly as I watched Prowl lick his lips cleaning off the valve lubricant as he crawled his way back up my frame. My vents hitched as he settled there over me smiling wide as he brushed the back of his hand down my cheek. "You are doing so well my love. I thought that it'd be so much harder on you." I huffed nerves comming back a little. "Well yer sure helping meh, thanks, would have been harder doing things meh way." He smirked nibbling at my lips. "Your saying I'm right?..." I gave him a light push though I kept my smile showing it was all in good humor. "Ah never said such a thing. Come on..." I drudged up the courage to tap his spike panel and he caught my hand pulling it up to kiss as he let it open. My vents stalled as I took my first look at his spike, he was bigger than Ironstar had been and I really hoped the differences in them continued to hold up. He kissed me again gently. "It's ok Dearspark, you won't be hurt anymore." I wanted so bad to believe it but I couldn't break my processor away from all the times I'd been held down and the pain from what was meant to cause pleasure. "Jazz. If you are not ready you don't have to." I huffed. "But ya need meh valve." He caught my chin making me look at him. "No, I NEED you. I want your valve, but I NEED you happy. And safe. And able to know you made this decision on your own." A few tears slipped from my optics for him to kiss away as I hugged his neck. "Ya have no idea how much ah needed to hear dat... Ah want ta give mehself to ya... Can ya just let meh give a little ta get used to it?" I knew he wouldn't deny me. I wasn't disappointed as he nodded laying back onto the bed to give me time to explore. I was still very nervous, his spike stood tall and proud infront of me and I tried to fight down the memories of just how much pain one could cause. Prowl wouldn't do that, my spark knew as much, now I just had to convince my processor of it. Slowly I reached out touching it, it twitched and I fought not to pull back. Prowl smiled carefully taking my hand and guiding it to the ridge shaft. He watched me the whole time as he curled my fingers around it gently before letting my hand go. It wasn't as scary as I thought. It was firm and hot in my hand but as soft as silk as it glided acrossed my palm. I swallowed hard giving a light stroke that made him hiss. "Prowl?" "It's ok, feels good." I sighed nodding to myself as I continued on. I could feel the energon pulsing in his lines and the way he moaned and growled at my touches was intoxicating. I liked having the power to make him feel good. His hips rocked into my hand as I pumped him in long steady strokes, I heard him swear and smirked picking up as I got a little braver and flicked my glossa over the head. If it felt good when he did it to my valve, I couldn't think of why it wouldn't feel good to him. He must have liked it because his back came up and he snarled. "You start that and I'm not going to last long." I looked up at him grinning as I took the flared tip into my mouth sucking on it like and energon pop. He growled low before I felt his spike swell. "Frag! Unless you want a mouthful of my fluid you better let go!" I popped it from my mouth just in time as hot spurts gushed from him spattering my face and some still managed to make it inside my mouth. The taste was something new but not unpleasant and I licked up what I could waiting for him to recover. "How was dat?" He sat up pulling me into a kiss that was hot with need. "Prefect my love..." I let him guide me back onto the bed and I knew what was coming now, I fought down my urge to run. "Easy lover, this is your choice down to the last second. One word and I'll stop." I shook my helm. "No, please hurry. The longer ya wait the longer meh mind has to think up stuff." He hummed and I felt something nudge at my valve, I knew what it was and fear raced through me anew but before I could make a move he was sheathed inside me rocking very slowly. I couldn't catch my cry though it turned from distress to pleasure somewhere around the half way point, an impressive feat when it lasted only a second. "Shhh. It's ok Dearspark." The ever so light movements acrossed my insides was enough to make me see stars but somehow I knew it wasn't enough. "Ahm ok, please ah need ya to move!" My arms wrapped around his neck and he gave a little harder thrust that made me sob... I moaned long and low as I felt him reach yet another overload flooding my valve with an extra bit of crackling fluid. My frame felt like jelly and I was fairly sure I couldn't move if I did want to. A hand traced down my face as Prowl smirked down at me hips still rocking into mine. I frowned as I remembered that look, it was the same one Ironstar had always wore after he'd forced himself on me. I tried to shove down the anger but it turned to fear, a little voice in my mind quickly growing in volume. *He can't love you. Your nothing. You've given him what he wanted. Your useless now.* I tried to fight them back but they were screaming in my mind. Fear turned once more to anger and I shoved him back from me with a snarl, hot tears threatened to escape but I wouldn't cry, not yet at least. "Jazz what are you?-" "Get off meh!" He pulled away and I scrambled up onto shaky peds. "Guess ya finally got what ya wanted Prowl!" He looked shocked and I couldn't fathom where all this anger had been hiding, maybe it was the highgrade. He moved forward to touch me but I slapped his hand away. "Just stay da frag away from meh now!" I could feel my spark squeeze wanting me to take it back but I was too angry to care. "Don't bother coming after meh." I spun walking from the room on my own still spattered in our mess. Somehow I knew I was going to regret that...  
Prowl POV: The door closed behind him and I let my helm fall into my hands tears falling from my optics. I couldn't understand how things had changed so quick or why, I thought, no, I knew he had enjoyed our time. My spark clenched, his words cut deep twisting in like a hot blade and it sparked my own anger. How dare he do this, if he wanted to be left alone then I'd show him I didn't need him either...  
Jazz POV: I came online once more with a groan to find I was in the gardens, this seemed funny since the last memories I had were of Prowl. My fans kicked up a notch and I couldn't fight down the smile as I remembered the way he looked at me, there was so much love... I frowned though, I could only remember the first couple minutes of it and I found myself disappointed that I couldn't remember what his spike felt like inside me. I shrugged it off though, I'd have plenty of time tonight now that the idea didn't scare the slag out of me. Ped falls had me turning to see Ratchet and I grinned wide waving him over. "There you are, I was concerned when you weren't with Prowl this morning. He's not in the best mood for some reason. How was your night Bitlet?" He sat down pulling out a tube and I just now felt the ache in my valve. "Frag, dat still hurts." He laughed. "Yes, but that's when you know your partner did a good job. How did it go?" I shrugged. "Good ah think, ah can only remember the first could breems though, don't know why." He eased a finger into my valve coated with cream watching me and I knew he was expecting me to be scared but I wasn't, Prowl had taken care of that last night. He made a sympathetic noise. "Ahhh, highgrade has a way of doing that. There you go, now go pull that stick out of your mechs aft!" He shooed me and I laughed bouncing away to find Prowl.  
Prowl POV: I hadn't recharged at all the rest of the night and I now sat in the dining room shielding my thoughts from Sunflame though I had no doubt she felt my feelings even with our bond locked down. She was currently up in Iacon visiting with Soundwave though I wished she were here. "Sweetspark what has you so upset?" "I don't wish to speak about it." My carrier frowned catching my hands only for me to pull them back. "I'm in no mood for cuddling carrier." He looked hurt but right now I just couldn't care, how could Jazz ever say something like that? Soft ped falls sounded before arms wrapped around my middle and lips found my neck. "Good morning meh love." Rage bubbled up in me as Jazz hopped into my lap, how dare he act like everything is fine after last night! "Get off of me." His smile fell instantly and he cupped my cheek. "Prowl? Babe what's wrong?" I shoved him from my lap standing up as I glared. "I've already gotten what I wanted remember?! Kindly stay away from me." I spun stocking from the room, my spark hated saying those things to him but I couldn't stop even as I spasmed painfully in its chamber.  
Jazz POV: My vents caught and all my fear came rushing to the front, I should have never let him touch me. Tears fell as I ran from the room ignoring his creators shouts to come back and explain... I sobbed shaking as Ratchet held me, I couldn't stop crying, how could he do that to me?! Searing hot pain lanced through my spark but Ratchet held me back from tearing at it, I wished he wouldn't. "Ratch please! Just let meh go! Ah can't do it! He lied! He lied! Please! Please please please...!" Tears were running down his face as well as he held me close rocking me as we both vented our grief... I don't know when I had fallen into recharge but I must have because there was a fresh cube sitting next to my bed with a note that just said *Be back shortly.* In Ratchets hand writing. I looked at the cube but couldn't bring myself to drink. Maybe I could starve myself to deactivation, shouldn't take that long my systems were over taxed anyhow and my spark would fade only kliks after it ran out of fuel to burn through. I sighed laying down on the bed as I waited for Ratch... Finally he stomped back into the room looking more frustrated that I'd ever seen him. "What happened?" "Nothing! I have no idea why Prowl suddenly decided to lock himself down! It's like trying to squeeze water from a rock!" He threw his hands up and flopped onto the bed. "Drink your fuel." "No, ahm not hungry." "Jazz I'm not letting you starve yourself!-" "Don't make meh leave Ratch... Yer da last bot ah got but please just let go..." "Like pit! I'll hold you down and force that cube down your intake if you don't drink it yourself!" "Ahm not drinking it." He grabbed me easily overpowering me given how weak I was at the moment and sat on my belly. "Open your mouth or so help me I'll pull your relay and feed you through your port!" I struggled but he managed to hold me down... Several breems went by before I finally gave up and unlocked my denta for him to pour a small amount of fuel into my mouth. "Swallow. Please you need to eat... Oh bit let, I'm so sorry..." He was crying again and it made my guilt flare as he continued to dribble energon into my mouth until I had finished the cube. Finally he let me sit up tense as if he expected me to hurt him, I sobbed latching onto him and he helped me to curl into his lap. "So sorry."... I whimpered at the ever so soft flutter in my spark, no one else would think anything of it but I knew, I had felt that 33 times in my admittly short life so far. Ratchet was going to confirm it though. It had been 8 orns since I'd even seen Prowl but I hadn't left this room either. "Jazz? You sounded very distressed..." Ratchet stepped in and kneeled infront of me cupping my cheek. "Scan meh spark?..." His optics brightened and I saw the pained fear for what this was going to do to me... He vented as he nodded giving the ok to close my spark. "Am ah?" He nodded. "You need to tell him..." "He doesn't deserve to know!" "Jazz, that's his sparkling! You have to tell him! If you don't I will!" I flinched before growling low. "Fine, but ahm gonna offline one way or another." It was his turn to flinch away... I didn't bother knocking, I stormed into Prowl's room and grabbed him by the shoulder. I must have looked a pit of alot more brave than I felt. "What do you need?" There was no emotion in his optics and I hated him for it. "Don't worry Prowl ah won't stay long, would hate ta upset yer perfect life!" "Jazz don't.-" "Shut up! Ah only come here ta find out if yer going keep da sparkling or let it fade. Ahm done being hurt, if ya choose ta keep it ah'll only be with ya long enough for it to be able to accept charge from another spark and after it separates ahm gonna offline, if ya don't want it tell meh now and y'all never see meh online again." Prowl POV: I couldn't believe my audios, how could he talk about offlineing like it meant nothing!? "By the way, ahm reinstating dat promise ya made. Since ya got what ya wanted now shouldn't be so hard for ya to end meh spark." I could only stare at him in shock tears coming despite myself. "Jazz..." "Make yer choice! Ahm not living like this! Ya were da only thing dat was keeping meh alive and ya decided ah was only worth one romp in da berth!" "No! Now you just wait! You were the one that decided that!" "Excuse meh!-" "Shut up! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! Frag it! I was about to ask you to bond with me and you shoved me away! You shoved me away and you told me to stay away from you because I had apparently, according to you already gotten what I wanted! You can't blame me for that!" He stood shocked like he couldn't imagine I had remembered. "W-What? Ah... Ah wouldn't say- Oh no... Prowl..." Tears gathered behind his optics falling down his face and it cooled my anger, he had forgotten and I'd yelled at him for it. He back stepped for the door but I caught him long before he got there. "Don't run away, we really have to talk about this. You don't remember saying that?" He shook his helm as I tucked him into my arms rocking him as I tried to calm us both. "Ahm so sorry... Ya were gonna ask meh to bond?" I nodded smoothing down his helm. "What made you forget?" He shrugged. "Guess the highgrade, had ah cube and a half to still meh nerves." I groaned turning his helm to look at me. "You little fool, it would have saved so much spark ache if I had known that! Highgrade has a way of loosening the glossa." He glared at me. "Ah didn't know ok. I've never had it before and Ratchet thought it would help." "Oh, and how wonderful that turned out. I don't think I like that medics brand of help." He laughed a little shifting a little closer cautiously but I flopped back taking him with me to cuddle. "You are so very lucky I love you." My hands drifted down his back and he sagged into me. "Forgive meh?" I nuzzled into him getting a light kiss laced with nervous want. "On one condition." The nervous worry intensed and I sighed, he was back sliding quick and I hated it. "What do ya want?" "Let me decided what I want, and how much your worth." Relief trickled into his field and I looked into his optics. "Done, ahm so sorry Prowl ah didn't mean it, and ah can't even begin to think what would make meh say dat!" "I am blaming Ratchet for his suggestion of highgrade, you may as well." He laughed frame sagging into me. "Do you forgive me my love?" He grinned. "On one condition!" It was my turn to laugh. "Anything you wish my Dearspark, anything you wish." He nuzzled into me biting his lip. "Can ya show meh how it was dat night?" I dropped a kiss on his seeking lips and brushed a thumb over the bottom one. "I can, but wouldn't you like to go again? It's going to be necessary to build our little ones frame anyhow." He sighed. "Yeah... Not crazy about the day after though..." "That's how you know I did a good job." He gave a half pout half grimace. "Ratch said da same thing..." I kissed his helm horns. "It won't hurt next time, if you had stayed it wouldn't have hurt that time either. I was prepared just in case, and had you not run off I would have applied a cream to your valve." "Da same thing Ratch used on meh?" "Likely." He chuckled sitting up so he was straddling my lap. "Are you going to be ok?" "Yep! Even if ah can't remember guess its still stuck up dere someplace so ahm not scared now." I nodded. "Perhaps we should start out with a merge. I know its not something we've done yet but our sparklet hasn't gotten the extra charge from my spark and if it doesn't get it in 10 orns it will fade. It's never too early to start though, and the earlier the better. The longer that's waited the better the chance of the sparkling having issues." I saw fear flash acrossed his face before he was clawing at my chest. "Easy, its ok my love." I opened and he dove in, spark frantic. I tucked his helm down locking down my pain as I barred my denta. I knew he didn't mean to cause pain but merging sparks was something that was best done patiently, and like now could cause extreme pain if taken too fast. His spark was like razor wire going through mine and the fear of our sparkling being injuried fueled it all. After nearly a breem he relaxed some spark finally settling into mine tangling gentling instead of trying to rip it to shreds. My frame sagged as I panted lifting the block and heard him gasp, pain and guilt flooded over our connection. "Prowl ahm so sorry!" "It's ok Dearspark. I know you didn't realize and you were only scared for our Bitlet." I leaned up pecking a kiss on his lips as I slowly meshed my spark around his getting a shocked moan as he grasped my arm. "Na- Prowl!" "Just let it happen, it's good, our sparkling needs the exchange of energy." I meshed them more stroking and twinning around his until it was completely encompassed within mine and he was a writhing mess, sobbing into my chest and neck. He let loose a broken scream of my name that I swallowed with a kiss, his spark surged and sent me into my own overload feeding the charge to our new spark. Tears dripped onto my chest as he looked up at me mouth hanging open in awe and I couldn't stop the surge of unease that bit at my spark. A light glare crossed his face before he was nestled into mine pushing his feelings at me as best he could though I could tell he was still new to this. 'Sorry Lightspark... I'm just as jumpy as you are I guess.' He smiled leaning up to kiss me. "We both have a lot to settle in our minds..."What happened dat night? Ah wanna see..." "It isn't nice..." "Duh, ah know dat or we wouldn't have had this fight! Ah hav'ta see what happened though."... He didn't say anything for a long moment, self loathing flickering about his spark as I tried to stomp on it. "Ahm so sorry... No wonder ya snapped at meh the next day. Ah can't even begin to tell ya how sorry ah am." "You are my beloved, its over and we can move on now, dwelling in the pass is a waste of the present and I would hate to lose even a second with you." His face heated up desperate love filling his spark and I caught it nurturing it carefully. He nudged and I let him in fully bearing everything to him. It went a long way in calming his spark and mind, he kissed me dragging his hips over mine and I felt the slick slid of lubricant. 'Your ok?' "Hummm..." His glossa was already well occupied trying to fit itself down my intake as his open valve painted a thick stripe acrossed my spike panel demanding it open. Who was I to argue with him?  
Jazz POV: I sat up as Prowl took my hips, fingers dipping into seams and brushing sensitive cables lighting up sensors anew. His panel snicked away for his spike to spring up brushing over my own, I was surprised to find the size difference in our frames wasn't reflected by our interface units, I was only off by half an inch. He smirked watching me. "What's so funny?" He shook his helm. "Nothing's funny, its just that you've seemed to notice yourself." He reached out wrapping a hand around me making me groan. "Everyone about da same size?" His thumb circled around the head and I canted my hips into the attention. "No... Your bigger than most bots your size... More than a few my size too." He stroked over me slowly and I wished he wouldn't tease so much. My hips raised up high as I reached between my thighs to catch his spike guiding it to my valve, he hissed as I lowered down. My valve cycled down on him trying to pull him that much deeper, I felt so good. His spike hit the top of my valve rubbing and I couldn't stop my cry. Prowl growled holding me up some. "Open you sparking tank." I let it spiral open and was able to lower down the rest of the way so our hips were flush. Primus I couldn't believe I'd waited so long to come around to this! Ratchet was right, I'd wasted so much time. Hands drifted over my hips and sides petting as he looked up at me, lust heavy in his optics. My hands planted themselves onto his chest as I heaved up. My mouth fell open as he slid over every one of my nodes deliciously setting my frame on fire with pleasure. He guided me up then back down as he rocked with me in a rhythm that was quick to gain pace. I watched his face in wrapped attention as it twisted into snarls, it made me feel powerful to be able to do this to him, I liked it. I swirled my hips testing his reaction, he bucked up into me hard as he arched his back, hips jerking in small spasmodic thrust as he snarled. His optics were offline and I kept it up rounding my hips in wide circles on each on and off stroke. I loved seeing him like this, so lost, knowing I was doing this was giving me a high in its self. I was so close now but he was too, or at least he seemed to be but I wasn't very experienced with this yet. "Frag!- I'm going to pump you so full!" 'Yep, close.' He slammed his hips into mine locking us together as he howled, his helm went back and I knew there wasn't a bot here that didn't hear him. Thick transfluid flooded into me snapping at my already over sensitive nodes and I let out a scream of my own, frame locking as I fell into overload. I felt the fluid being drawn up into my sparking tank where our little one's frame would soon begin to form. I slumped over his chest vents whirling loudly as I came down from my Prowl induced high. I shifted my leg but stopped as I felt his spike twitch still very much alive and needing, I looked at Prowl in shock and he chuckled. "Dat a cat thing?" I grinned at him flicking his nose before he pounced pushing me into the soft bedding smirking. "No..." He nipped my audio and I couldn't hold back my whimper as hot vents whisp over my neck cables. "It's a Prowl thing." Then he was moving once more and I could only hold on for the ride...  
Prowl POV: It was another 4 groons before I was finally sated, once I got him going he had a lot more stamina than I had thought. He had finally gone down though and I couldn't help but preen over my chosen. He was perfect in every way, though I was admittedly bassist. The draw beside what I hoped could now be called our bed slid out smoothly as I retrieved the special cream from it. It sped up the healing of soft tissue and numbed the area. I worked it deep into his valve having to fit my whole hand in to get his sparking tank as well. I didn't want him feeling any discomfort when he woke again... A knock roused me from my current task which consisted of watching my lover sleep. "Enter quietly." The door opened and Ratchet poked his helm in looking like he feared the worst, it faded as he saw us though. I hadn't bothered to close either of our panels and we were still covered in each other's mess. "Please tell me you've worked things out?" I nodded. "I'm blaming you though, just so you know." My fingers idly traced over the soft lines in Jazz's cheeks as I smiled down at him. "You are? How do you figure I made you tell my Bitlet you only wanted him for a romp in the berth?" He glared but I was not to be deterred. "Because you gave him highgrade, which I wasn't aware of, if I had known that I wouldn't have put any stock into his words and this would have been avoided." Jazz trembled slightly and I was concerned until my name fell from his lips and his spike started to rouse once more. I smiled holding him close. "What did he say that caused such an issue?" "I think it was more the timing than anything that set me off... I finally worked up the nerve to ask him to bond with me but he shoved me away before I could and told me to get off him. He said he didn't want to see me anymore and that I had already gotten what I wanted. There's not another mech around that can hurt me like him, yet as much pain as he can inflict he's worth every klik of it for moments like this." I rubbed his audio as he ground into my leg keening loudly before he had another overload and sagged into me spike still spurting his fluid over my thigh. "Could you bring a cube for him, he's going to need fuel when he wakes up, he's not yet used to being faced into offlineing." He mouthed over my chest, glossa playing sloppy licks over my spark as he moaned...  
Time skip: 2 deca cycles Jazz POV: I wasn't sure about this, Prowl seemed to trust him but I surly didn't. "Jazz. He won't bite." My carrier, yes I had accepted Prowl's creators as my own, gave me a light push in the large blue mechs direction though my peds dug into the floor. "Lord Jazz, relax. Soundwave does not desire to put you under undo stress." I cringed as I was pushed at him regardless of my wishes. "There! Have fun!" My carrier was far too eager to have me gone and I was wondering what was up. "Soundwave apologizes." He vented a sigh as he turned toward the doors letting me fallow. I'd rather not have that mech at my back, there was just something about him I didn't like... I shuddered everytime he looked my way but he finally got up and moved acrossed the gardens putting his back to me. "What are ya doing?" "Jazz would feel less threatened if Soundwave got away from him." His voice was perfect monotone and it made me wince, had I hurt him? I felt like kicking myself but I couldn't shake the bad feeling I got, maybe it was just me being paranoid, my little femme sure seemed interested in him, but she wanted to get closer than I had intentions of doing. "Soundwave ahm sorry... It's just-... Frag ah don't know mech! Ya creep meh out!" He didn't move for a long moment and I wished I would have kept my mouth closed, today was not my orn. He finally made a noise before he was doubled over laughing and I could only watch him in shock. "Ya ok?..." He shook his helm as his mask came down. "Melody is right, Jazz speaks his mind." I was curious about who this Melody was but not enough to ask just yet. "Sorry." "Do not be, Jazz will feel better if he talks about his feelings." I vented. "Yer sure? Kinda insulting and ah need ta learn ta keep meh mouth shut." He came back over sitting on the bench next to me once more. "Jazz is fine, a little sensitive though that's why Soundwave *creeps* Jazz out." "Ahh..." "Soundwave is able to pick up thoughts of others." I blinked at him before understanding dawned, that's why I got the bad feeling. Something in my frame knew when I was being hacked, unintentionally or not and it didn't like it. "Jazz would walk with Soundwave around the gardens?" I sighed trying to shake the feeling. "Can ya stop dat?" He frowned and the feeling eased away though it left a very perturbed little sparkling in its wake. She was not in the last bit happy but the feeling had left and I realized what happened. "Ya were talking to her. Frag ahm sorry, go on ah'll deal." "If Jazz would accept Soundwave as allowed in his systems the feeling would not bother him." I winced but I wanted to try to make nice with him. "How?" A ping came acrossed about a hack attempting to gain permission and I shakily gave it such, the feeling ebbed and my sparkling was happy yet again. Our bond flickered with awe and excitement, the little pitter patter of her spark next to mine tickled and it made me laugh. "She really likes ya, course she's a friendly lil thing anyhow." I rubbed over my chest wondering how long it would be until she left my spark and traveled to her own frame. "Usually 3 deca cycles, but it depends on a lot of things as well. Interface habits are a big one as well as the sparkling. Soundwave thinks Jazz's femme will stay longer, she likes feeling him so close."... I sighed feeling far more at ease now than I did before, he wasn't so bad after all and he had my sparklet completely enamored with him. I heard a sharp bark just before I saw Flames bearing down on us. "No!-" It was too late. She took a flying leap at Soundwave and I could only watch as she hit. His peds skidded but he didn't fall and his hands found her face as she yelped loudly in pain. "No!- Stop it!" Her jaws found his neck and I screamed at them but they didn't seem to hear. "Yes Soundwave missed Melody as well!" He heaved her up into his arms holding her and I realized she wasn't biting him she was licking and her yelps weren't in pain they were excited. I slumped frame going limp though arms caught me. "Jazz are you well!?" I looked up to Prowl still slightly shaky from the scare, I nodded letting out a trembling vent. "Yeah, Flames just tried to give meh spark failure is all! Ya couldn't have changed back!? Ah thought ya were gonna kill him!" I was let go as Prowl went into the palace after a soft kiss and a sniff down. I growled before I grabbed her audio giving it a yank though Soundwave caught my hand fending me off as Flames tried to sit on his helm. I couldn't believe he was able to stay on his peds with her up there, it would be like meh trying to sit on his helm, we were about the same size. "Melody is surprised?" "Pit yeah! Why didn't you call me!?" "Surprise." She huffed crossing her arms now that she shifted back. "Your so mean Wave!" He smirked pulling her down into his arms. "Maybe, but Melody likes it." She shivered and I could see the lust building in her optics. "It was nice meeting you Jazz. Soundwave will leave Jazz to himself now." I frowned, I didn't want to be alone. "Yer not gonna invite meh?" Sunflame winced and I felt a little pull on my spark, I had grown attached to her and I didn't want to be left behind. "It's not that I don't want you there Jazz... It's just..." "Melody enjoys being forced into an interface and worries for Jazz given passed experiences." My mouth fell into an 'O'. "How can ya like dat?" I couldn't wrap my processor around it but she shrugged. "I wouldn't mind you coming Jazz, I just don't want to scare you or bring up old wounds." I swallowed, maybe if I got to see it when there was no danger and it was fake it'd help. "How bad does it get?... Does he hurt ya?..." "Melody will not be harmed, Soundwave not so lucky. Melody enjoys a good struggle before having her valve taken and filled with Soundwave's fluid." I could see her shiver lust swimming in her optics and it eased my nerves, if she really wanted it I could watch. "She ain't gonna hurt ya much is she?" "Likely, Melody is abusive.-" She smacked him. "Soundwave means no, she's as gently as a mecha kitten. That eats your face while you recharge." I lost it cracking up laughing so hard I fell over at the joke delivered in perfect monotone. "Keep it up and I'll eat something else!" "Melody will eat that anyhow. Get to your room your going to be punished for such behavior!"  
Jazz POV: More than a few times I had to have reassurance that it was only play, they were far too good and I knew I couldn't be the first time. Soundwave finally got Flames hands bound in his cables trapping them along with her legs. "Suck!" His spike was shoved into her face and she took a snap just missing before he thrust into her mouth holding the back of her helm. It was suttle but I could see him pause to let her change angle slightly before his spike was being rammed down her intake... His thrust got harder before he pulled her face back transfluid exploding from his spike to spatter her face and chest as her hips were jerked up. "Soundwave will enjoy this." He plowed his hips into her and I couldn't stop my moans, I couldn't believe how much it turned me on. "Jazz free to join as well if desired." I wanted to... But then again I didn't, what I really wanted was Prowl but he couldn't be here. I found my peds carrying me acrossed the room and onto the bed only for Soundwave to pull out of her with a wet pop. "Soundwave thinks it would be a good idea for Melody to ride Jazz's spike while I take her from behind." "Dats too much! Ah don't wanna hurt her!" He sighed. "Melody can take it though if Jazz is worried Soundwave can wait." I didn't want to put him out so I backed off. "It's ok, ah don't need ta join in." I was grabbed and set back onto the bed. "Jazz is not putting Soundwave out, I enjoying watching as well." Sunflame looked back at me lust clouding her optics and I couldn't resist. She struggled as I moved forward and I stopped, unsure. I really wasn't used to anyone enjoying that kind of treatment. She groaned as I stopped before she was free and had my hands caught in hers. "Jazz... I know your not used to this but I'm OK, really. This is what gets me going and if you could do this..." She nipped my audio. "I'd really like it..." I swallowed hard before lunging forward snatching her arms so she was pinned under me. My legs wrapped under her thighs keeping her from being able to move as I looked down at her. "Frag yeah! Like that, now just don't stop no matter what... Unless I say energon treats." "Energon treats?" "Melody's safe word." I nodded before kissing her hard. "Now yer gonna be a good lil femme and take meh spike." "No! Get off me!" She struggled nearly managing to shake me off before Soundwave had her arms wrapped up in his cables. 2 slid around my hips diving into her valve as he nodding at me. Her frame writhed against mine trying to get free as I slid forward into her next to the cables slithering around inside her. My vents caught, I hadn't realized how good this could feel! Sure Prowl had stroked me off with his hand but this was my first time feeling the inside of a valve, I could get used to this. My hands let her's go seeing as she wasn't going anyplace wrapped up as she was and cupped under her aft angling her hips so I hit the top of her valve with every thrust. I knew I wasn't going to last long the first time but I had no plans of stopping at one overload either... Sunflame had long since let down the act of trying to escape and just laid there, my name being cried out. My own cover was shoved aside suddenly and I was filled, the shock had me trying to swing though I was trapped under a much larger frame and fear rose in my spark. I didn't know how Prowl would take having someone else top me. I whipped my helm around though saw Soundwave still in his spot on the other side of the bed hand stroking over his spike. "Having fun without me lover? I believe I'm hurt." My fear was calmed instantly at Prowl's light sparked tone and the fact that it was him taking me. "Sorry Prowler, ya were busy and ah think ah like Flames like this." He smirked into my neck. "More than you like me like this?" He rocked into me lightly emphasizing what he meant. I smiled shifting so I was turned to him and pulled him into a kiss. "I do enjoy her valve quite a lot, but ahm partial ta ya." I didn't want to ask just yet but maybe I'd see if he would let me in later, the worst he could do was say he only liked his spike though I doubted he would deny me the chance. He nuzzled into me dropping light kisses over my face. "What are you thinking Dearspark?" He knew me so well already and it made my spark flutter pleasantly. I was so glad things had turned out this way and that he hadn't let me go. "Thank ya so much Prowl... Ah love ya..." He set a easy pace just enjoying my valve and not seeking an overload just yet. "I love you as well my beloved but what is it that your thanking me for?" I swirled my hips pulling off him getting a growl. "For not letting meh go... For making meh love ya... For saving meh... For everything. Ya saved meh spark and there's nothing ah can ever do to make dat up to ya. Yer are meh everything..." Awe, pride, love, and joy all washed into his field meshing with mine and it was overwhelming just how much I could mean to him... I knew I'd drop off soon I'd been pushed through another 5 overloads already and Prowl was working his way up to his 3. "I think our watcher would like some attention beloved. Want to suck him off?" The sudden question made me pause. "Prowl? Ah didn't- Thought ya wouldn't be inta sharing." He growled hips going a little faster and it nearly killed what thought I had left. "Are you mine?" I didn't even have to think, the answer came all too easy. "Ya know ah am, always and forever." "Then I do not mind, if you don't want to do it I'm surely not going to insist but please don't hold back on my count." I looked to Soundwave who looked hopeful and waved him over. "Jazz is ok with this? Soundwave does not wish to cause issues." "Ahm fine Sounders don't worry." His hand left his spike letting me take up his task as he scooted closer. He finally settled right next to me within easy reach and I heard Prowl groan, I looked to see that Soundwave was playing with his doors. "Please move." I shook myself from my daze and sucked the head of his spike into my mouth working him down my intake noting that he didn't move much and I was left on my own... It wasn't long before I could feel his spike start to twitch warning of- "Overload imminent!" I rumbled my intake and he growled helm going back as his hips jerked shooting his load down into my tank as he rode out his release. He caught my helm gently and pulled back a few last spurts landing on my lips from his still very erect spike. Arms tightened around my waist pulling me out of the tight heat of Sunflame's valve before I was settled onto my back and claimed in a kiss by Prowl. Flames moaned again and I saw that my spot was filled once more by Soundwave pounding into her, Primus I had no idea how she could still be going... I had 2 more overloads before Prowl finally pulled out placing a kiss on my helm before turning on Soundwave who was just pulling out of Flames seeing as she dropped off. Somehow my systems still found a little energy to be turned on as the telepath's back hit the bed and Prowl's spike filled him. Soundwave's cables rounded behind him manually opening his valve to slip inside pumping into him, Prowl's back arched as he moaned. He might be top but I could tell Soundwave was in charge of this. Prowl had his helm back as he buried himself into the other mech over and over until he overloaded. He was topped in the next second as Soundwave sucked the lubricant from his cables as he held up Prowl's legs easily sliding into his dripping valve drawing such sweet cries from him. I yelped as something slipped into me, it was thick and wiggling deliciously as it attacked each and every node I had. "Jazz still has at least one overload left it would seem. Soundwave will take care of that." Oh I had no doubt he would the way his cable twisted and slithered around my insides. The knock on the door didn't deter him at all. "Enter." Ratchet poked his helm in and his jaw fell open, I guessed we must make quite the sight. "Designation?" "... Ratchet..." "Ratchet would like to join?" He closed the door and climbed onto the bed letting both panels open. "Quarry, Ratchet has preferences to how overload is induced?" He blinked and I managed a weak laugh. "Frag pick ya vaLAAv!-" I cut on a moan as he slipped up into my sparking tank rubbing the walls in strokes that set my frame on fire. "Give me what he's getting." I could just see him smirk before it was twisted into pleasure... Ratchet screamed as he was overloaded again, Soundwave's spike buried to the hilt inside him and finally, finally! He slipped offline. Soundwave rolled off him half way onto Prowl where he pulled me over into the post interface recovery pile...  
Jazz POV: I groaned comming online once more to something moving inside my valve again. "Rest, Soundwave didn't mean to wake Jazz." "Den why ya fraggin meh?" "Soundwave is not looking for interface, Soundwave applying numbing agent to others valves so undo pain is avoided. Jazz sleep. Too soon to wake." I sighed as he shifted me closer to Prowl and I ended up half under him as well but I liked the warmth and soothing love that floated from his field even if it wasn't really directed at me. His cables were mostly around Sunflame as she was cuddled to his chest... "Ya love her..." I felt bad knowing that he couldn't have her. "Melody is going to speak with Prowl next orn. Cycle down Jazz, your systems will not function right with little recharge after being faced into stasis." I sighed nestling into the pile of bots that I had come to call family and dropped off once more... "Yes, I believe they did." "Jazz looks happy, I think he's finally let go of his past." "I'm glad, poor mechs suffered more than anyone ever should. I hope he likes it this orn, I would hate to have put this together for nothing." "You worry too much Blades! He'll love it! As long as he can still function. Looks like they all went a little over board." Someone snorted. "A little? Look at Prowl. Did you know he drooled?" A giggle escaped that sounded like Fireshield. "They are cute when they're offline. I can't wait to see our little grandspark. I sure hope she's more snuggly that her patents and my little femme. I've been cheated out of cuddles!" "I will cuddle you." "I don't want your cuddles." I onlined an optic to see Bladerunner pouting. "Your so mean... I'm going to go cry now, I hope you happy!" "Oh your up!" Fireshield hurried over to dig me out from under Soundwave though had some issues prying Prowl's arms from around my waist before I was held out in triumph as he beamed a smile. "There you are!" I shifted as he pulled me against him till I was comfortable and he walked from the room holding me close as I fought not to drop off once more... I stiffened up in a long over do stretch as I came online once more to see Shield looking down at me holding a cube, I could taste energon and a few drops were still clinging to my lips. "Be glad I was able dissuade him from using the bottle." "Morning!" I made to take the cube but my hands were blocked as it was pressed to my lips. "Ah-" I was forced to drink as he tipped it up though I wasn't given much before he stopped. "Ah can fuel mehself carrier." "No, you need me to feed you. Open so the ship can dock!" He sing songed tipping it to trickle fuel down my chin. "Now come on, you were doing better when you were charging." I vented trying to get away but rapidly discovering resistance was futile. He brushed a finger along my lips and I sighed opening so he would give me my fuel and I could get away. "You had better get that femme out quick so he'll let you be." "Nonsense! Jazz needs care too, even if he is trying to act brave!" He gave me a little more fuel rubbing gentle circles over my belly and I found myself relaxing at the comfort. My frame lost all ability to feel anything but relaxation, I liked it. Hands kept petting over my frame as fuel was dribbled into my mouth and I just laid there, this was nice, why had I wanted to move? I nestled into him as the last of my fuel was gone and he wiped my chin off. "Thanks." "Of course my little one. Anytime." He turn me around patting my back until a little bubble of air was knocked lose from my intake in a hiccup. "There..." "Quarry, how is baby Jazz?" I pouted turning to see Soundwave carrying Sunflame as Ratchet leaned into him looking like he might fall over. "Ya know what? Yer jealous." He laughed coming to sit acrossed from me as Ratchet collapsed into a chair before hitting the table. "Ratchet was welcome to recharge more." He didn't move and I could hear his systems slow the rest of the way as he dropped off again. "Jazz had a good off cycle?" "Very good... Good morning so far too." Shield grinned pressing a confection to my lips which I took fondly. It had a good flavor, of course so did all the things here but this was one of my favorites. "You 5 surely had a good romp. I can't believe Prowl let Jazz out of his sight.-" He cut off and I looked to where he was to see Prowl come stumbling into the room and landed next to Ratchet on our other side. His helm was pressed onto the table as he groaned. "Why did you leave!? I can't sleep without you!" It was more of a whine and I laughed far more awake than I had been now that I'd gotten some fuel. "Ah got abducted and spoiled, ya hav'ta feed meh now, ah can't be expected to lift meh own fuel." He groaned and another confection was given to me. "I will take care of you Sweetspark." Carrier smoothed down my back lovingly as I sagged into him systems humming pleasantly. "You should have left Jazz there my love, you've disrupted everyone now. It's not nice to be dragging yourself from bed before your ready after being faced into the ground. You should know that." Shield snorted. "They didn't have to get up." "You took Jazz. Sunflame is just as enamored as Prowl so she was going to fallow, her and Soundwave don't leave each others sides durning his visits, Ratchet thinks of him as his sparkling and is not going to leave him alone after his first romp with other bots incase he has a back slid and its a given was Prowl was going to fallow. You knew that, so why couldn't you let them sleep?" He glared at my sparker who crossed his arms. "Fine! I knew, but I'm so excited about what he's going to think!" I rised an optic ridge at him. "I really hope you'll like it!" "What have you done?!" Prowl moaned helm thumping against the table. "Oh you worry too much! Come on!"  
Jazz POV: My vents hitched as my carrier opened a door to another room and I couldn't take my optics from it. The room itself was mostly white but had gold and blue trimming along the walls. There was a glass door which lead to a large balcony that was as well furnished as the room itself. It had what looked like a retractable overhang. The room was easily 3 times the size of the last one and that was saying something since Prowl's room had been huge. Sunflame took a flying leap at the bed laughing as Soundwave fallowed though less exuberantly and sat next to her. There was another room attached that wasn't open to view unlike the wash racks. "What's back there?" I was so stunned over the room I couldn't really think. "Do you like it?" I could only nod dumbly. "Ah love it. Ah never thought ah'd ever have something like this... Thank ya so much..." Carrier grinned taking my hand to lead me to the closed off room and I held my breath as it was opened. "It's the nursery. Your little Bitlet will be here before you know it." Tears brimmed and I grabbed him in a hug hiding my face as he picked me up. "Ahm sorry! Ah like it ah really do ahm just so happy!" I hated myself for acting like an overly emotional femme but I couldn't help it. "Soundwave does not think Jazz acts like a femme." Prowl hugged me from behind as I tried to get a hold on my feelings. "I'm so glad you like it and I'm sorry for shunning you last orn but I needed you out of the way so you wouldn't find out. I wanted to surprise you my sparklet." I nestled closer, it was so nice to be loved and I never wanted to lose this... I sighed taking in the cool breeze that caressed my frame gently as I walked through the woods. It was a beautiful day out and I wondered just what was going on with Flames. She seemed rather distressed when she came back into our room asking to talk to Prowl alone. I hoped they worked out whatever it was, I loved them both and didn't want either of them hurt. A snap ripped me from my thoughts and I spun only to find nothing. Maybe this was a bad idea, fear tickled along my spark as I covered my chest, someone was here and they were stalking me. "Who's there!?"... There was no answer and I started backing up slowly watching all around me though arms caught my waist suddenly and I spun swinging only to catch air. The arms were still there and I looked down only to jerk back in shock...  
Prowl POV: I didn't like the way my sister trembled one bit, I knew something was very wrong to have her this distressed. "Sunshine... Please just tell me what is wrong." She looked down tears dripping down her face... "I want to relinquish our bond..." Pain ripped through my spark and I chocked on a vent. "Sunshine... Do I not make you happy?" She nodded more tears falling. "You do..." "Then why!?" She flinched and I pulled her over into my lap holding her tight. "Please Sunshine... Give us a chance to work things out maybe there's a way to fix this." "I want to bond with Soundwave..." I vented not really liking what I was hearing but it was better than what could have been. "You don't have to relinquish our bond to do that..." She looked up at me hopeful and I smiled spark easing some at that hope, it meant she didn't want to lose our bond. "But you'll have to share..." "I would rather share than lose you altogether my Sunsprite." She smiled and latched onto my neck tears turning happy as Soundwave stepped into the room. "Melody is ok now?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. Prowl doesn't mind letting me keep our bond or us bonding!"  
Jazz POV: I couldn't believe my optics! I snatched up the little femme hanging onto my waist, cuddling her close as I looked her over. "Where are yer creators!?" "Not like me, you keep me." She smiled brightly and my mouth fell open. "Day don't-... Primus how'd ya get out here!?" "Wolf!" She through her arms up pointing over to a bush and I stumbled back as I saw the huge cyberwolf standing there, It wasn't near as big as Prowl though and somehow I didn't believe this was a bot. It started over and I grabbed a rock lobbing it at his helm hearing it hit as I took off with my bundle. I screamed as I was caught as I broke through the garden, I swung out catching something and I was let go to stumble back only to see Prowl standing there holding his optic, face twisted in a pained sneer. "Frag!-" I rushed back over absentmindedly noting that his sneer didn't scare me nor did his snarl as I touched it gently but jerked back as I saw I had shattered his optic. "Oh Prowl ahm so sorry! Ah thought ya were da wolf!" "I am a wolf." It was growled but I still wasn't scared. "No there's a cyber wolf! It's after meh!" He growled low though it ended on a huff. "Jazz is that the wolf that's after you?" I turned to see it and it growled at me one optic leaking badly as Sunflame ran right up to it fussing over it. "What happened!? Poor baby!" She smoothed over his face wiping away the energon like it was a mechakitten. "Da frag!?" "That's Nightprowler, he's her pet." I winced running a hand down his face as everyone else gathered to see what was wrong. "It's ok, Jazz just met Prowler he's ok, I need my optic fixed since I was mistaken for him." I was picked up but he froze as he saw my little femme. I was dropped again as he scuffled back growling low, she shifted glaring until he took a step forward. She spatted at him lunging at him making him go back as I let her down. "Don't think about it!" She hissed exploding outward into a mess of fur as she growled tail swishing and I could hear Sunflame losing it. "Traitor!... Why did you bring this cat here!?" He glared at me though nearly jumped into my arms as the cat only about knee high to me mock lunged at him from behind. "Jazz!" I caught her gently and she tipped her helm audios twitching as I cuddled her. "Yer scared of a sparkling..." "That's not a sparkling! It's the spawn of the pit... A panthershifter." I rolled my optics. "Well better get used to this lil pit spawn cuz she don't have her real creators so we're adopting her." He sputtered mouth opening and closing. "No!... Jazz!- I can't raise a cat!" "Yeah yeah, cuz yer scared.-" "I am not scared!" "Then hold her." I held her out and he scrambled back like I threw acid at his face. "That is not funny! Jazz please!-" "Ya want meh ta give up meh sparkling Prowl?... She needs meh and ah want her..." I worked up a few tears and he sputtered finally throwing his hands up. "Please for the love of Primus keep her away from me! I don't like cats!" "Prowl she's a sparkling dat needs love! Not a fragging animal! What is yer issue!?" I pulled her closer to me and she finally shifted back, she was very small. Prowl winced back like I slapped him and I felt bad for yelling but it hit too close to home not being loved just because the only bots able to give it weren't willing because they didn't have a hand in making you. "Suggestion, Prowl take femme to please Jazz." "No. Ya know what!? Ah don't need yer help! Ya don't like her, stay da frag away! Ah thought dat in this family love didn't come with strings attached but ah guess ah was wrong!" I spun going back into the house and to the room where me and Ratchet spent our first nights. My little femme made a low sad noise nuzzling into me as I tried to calm down, it wasn't helping anything to be angry but I couldn't help it. I didn't understand how Prowl could feel like that. I wouldn't let her be put through what I was, she would have the love she needed. "Oh lil one... What's yer name?" She tucked herself close trying to comfort me. "Snowflurry... You gonna keep me right? Like you... Sorry am kitty..." Furry flooded through me at that. "Don't ya ever apologize for what ya are! Ya can't help it and ah love ya no matter what ya are!" I kissed her helm holding her close. A knock sounded on the door. "Advice, Prowl should let Jazz calm before things end in a fight." "Jazz open the door." I snarled stomping over. "Too late, Melody, come, things are going to go down hill fast." I slammed the door open shoving Prowl as Soundwave carried Flames down the hall. He hit the opposite wall with a wince. "Jazz.-" "Shut up! Ah hope yer fragging happy Prowl! Ya know what she just did!?" He swallowed watching me. "She told meh she was sorry for being a cat! Ya made her sorry for something she had no control over! She can't help who she is or what she was born as anymore than ah could! Ah won't turn her away just because she isn't mehn! Ah won't do ta her what was done ta meh! Ah don't care if ya don't like her! Just!- Just stay da frag away from us!" Hot tears ran down my face and I couldn't stop them. "...Oh Jazz... I'm so sorry..." Arms wrapped around me and I tried to fight but my strength was wanning fast. "I'm so sorry I've upset you so much! Easy, please just let me talk?" He picked me up cooing softly as I was carried into the room. "I'm sorry, please relax my beloved." His soothing voice and soft touches cooled my anger with nothing to add fuel to it, I still couldn't stop my tears though. He smoothed down my back and I whimpered. "Please don't leave meh..." "Never Dearspark, never. Are you ok?" I nodded optics still leaking as I sniffled lightly, he rocked me gently and I was so glad he hadn't left like I told him. "Ah guess... Not letting her go though, ahm sorry Prowl, ah'll stay away from ya though so she don't bother ya." "No, I want to see her. Will you show me?" I sniffed. "Ya don't really want her.-" "I do, please?" He cleared away my tears with kisses as he held me on the bed. Snowflurry crawled into my lap once more and I petted down her helm as she wiped away the rest of my tears. "Sorry I cause so much troubles... Not mean to." Prowl sighed before shifting so he could wrap an arm around her. "It's nothing personal you know... It's just I learned from experience that cats love to get their claws into my doors." "Not hurt if you keep." She patted his face gently and I smiled though he cringed and it made my spark squeeze. "You will be staying but I know that my doors are going to pay for it, until you have a handle on yourself your going to be attacking everything that moves." She chirped tipping her helm. "You like me?" "Yes, it's just the pain I'm not looking forward to little one." His field was open to me and I could feel he was telling the truth. I sighed leaning into him as he held us both. "Ahm sorry Prowl. Forgive meh?" He smiled. "Can I get a kiss?" I chuckled leaning up to peck one on his cheek. "You cheater. How can I forgive you if that's all your going to do?" "Yer gonna forgive meh anyhow so I earned meh cheat.-" I was snagged and couldn't hold back my moan as our lips met, his glossa lapped at my lips begging entry and I granted it letting him in to plunder my mouth. Finally he pulled back tipping my helm back so I was looking into his optics our lips still only a breath apart, each of his vents tickled over my cheeks. "Forgiven my beloved..." I dove back in knocking him back onto the bed as we made out just enjoying each other until our carrier stepped in and let out a relived vent. "Thank Primus, I was worried you two were going to have issues again. How's the newest member of our family?" Snow threw her arms up for my carrier to snatch her up and start edging for the door. "Well it looks like you could both use some time to yourselves so I'll just take her off your hands..." "Ya ain't fooling meh! Ya can't wait ta get meh femme!" I grinned and he pouted before huffing. "Fine, it's been too long since I've had a little femme to dote on!" With that he fled the room leaving me and Prowl to make up right, with lots of overloads and my valve packed so full of his transfluid I couldn't waddle away from him.  
Time skip 3 deca cycles Sunflame POV: I sighed laying out over Wave's chest his spike still buried inside me twitching slightly. I knew he knew I was upset but I didn't want to say anything and ruin our time, but it seemed to happen weather I spoke or not. "Melody, Soundwave is happy no matter where we are. Melody's happiness not worth being in Iacon." I vented hard. "I am happy Wave! I just can't shake that something is wrong! I'm sorry." "Do not say sorry Melody. You have shown so many times you know about things going wrong we don't, even when Melody is trapped in her frame." I sighed looking at him before leaning up to get a kiss. "Come, Soundwave ready to leave." "No your not... But thank you. We'll come back I promise! I just have to help Jazz, I know somethings going to happen." He squeezed my hand gently as he stood closing our panels and cleaning us up...  
Jazz POV: I sighed feeling bad about snapping at Prowl but it had hurt until Ratchet took my pain receptors offline. He told me to keep a careful count on the contractions and turned me lose to do as I pleased until they got a breem apart, at the moment they ran about 8 breems and were slow at picking up pace. "Ah know, ya wanna see what's going on but ya gotta wait a lil yet meh femmeling." I rubbed over my chest gently and she sent along a pout wanting out now. "Easy. Soon love, very soon." "Oh yes! Soon in deed." I froze scrambling back to see Starwind leaning against a crystal growth smirking. "Now now Jazz what seems to be the matter? I've only come to see how my sparkling is doing." "It's not yer sparkling! Stay away from meh!" She clucked at me but didn't move. "Oh dear. Your mate didn't tell you... Seems I've let the cat out of the bag." She pouted and I snarled. "What are ya talking about!?" "Oh my, we've paid quite a lot for that little femme your carrying. I'm appalled Prowl didn't tell you." Her tone was sickeningly sweet. "Yer lying! Prowl wouldn't sell our sparkling!" She giggled shaking her helm before turning. "Well you can't say I didn't tell you. I'll be waiting to collect her out here, make sure you tell him not to back out, she is ours after all." My spark felt cold, I couldn't believe Prowl would do that but she hadn't even tried to catch me. She acted like she knew she was going to get my baby and it scared me senseless, I ran into the palace and right into the med bay with Ratchet, my stress bled over to my little one and triggered my systems into over drive. Pressure ripped through my belly and I looked down confused before I was being drug to a berth as Ratchet yelled at me but I couldn't think. "Primus I told you to get here as soon as the contractions hit a breem apart! Lay down!" Prowl came running through the doors and I whimpered as he came to my side taking my hand to kiss it. "Are you well beloved? Ratchet you have his pain receptors offline right?" "Yes Prowl don't worry. This isn't my first time helping a sparkling to separate." More pressure and I saw my whole belly open before a little frame was scrambling out, wailing loudly to be caught by Ratchet as he cleaned her up. I tried to get her but I was so weak suddenly, tears trailed down my face and finally! Finally, she was handed to me so I could hold her close crying... "Starbless... She is a blessing is she not Dearspark? I didn't offer any responce, if she was such a blessing why did he sell her? I was allowed to have her for all of 3 breems before Prowl was trying to take her, I hung on crying harder, I didn't want to give her up. "No, no, no, please. Please don't take her away from meh!" She cried even louder and I tried to sooth her. "Easy Dearspark... I'm not going anywhere." He let me have her and just held my hand as Ratchet pushed a chair over. "Liar! Yer gonna give her to Starwind! She told meh ya sold her!" My vents hitched and sputtered. "You did what!?" Ratchet snarled whirling on Prowl. Furry rose in his field. "I did no such thing! Where did you hear that!?" "Told meh in da gardens when ah was out there, don't do it, don't take our baby!" He squeezed my hand gently dictating the angry sneer he wore. "She's here now?" I nodded tears streaking down my face as I clutched my wailing sparkling. "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you or our little one. She lied, I wish you had enough faith in me to know that." He looked hurt and I cried harder hating the pain he was feeling, and knowing that I did that to him. "You want me here with him?!" "Yes the guards are on their way also I'm going to find that wretch and twist her helm off!" He snarled untwinning his fingers from mine much more gently than I would have thought him able to be given his current mood... I didn't hear anything for a long time before suddenly a grate was blown from the wall making me yelp. Ratchet whirled around but it was too late, Starwind had him pinned and I couldn't do anything to help. It lasted only a second before he went limp and she grinned at me. "Now for that sparkling, and you of course my dear little breeder. I know you wouldn't let your precious little baby go without you." The guards were yelling trying to get in but the doors had gotten locked somehow. I scrambled off the berth clutching Starbless close but she just stocked around me, I knew I wasn't getting out of here. Sunflame POV: I snarled maxing out my engine as we raced back home, I had to get there before it was too late! "Melody will make it, Melody worrier." I wished I had his confidence. Finally it came into view and I went right from my transport mode to wolf form as I bounded down the hall towards the med bay. The guards outside the door scattered as they saw me coming, I hit the door claws slashing through the metal until I had a place to hold on and ripped the door off with my fangs. Furry filled me and I saw red as some femme had Jazz backed against the wall as he held a screaming sparkling. I didn't think, I couldn't think, I just acted. One second I was on the other side of the room watching the next I was standing over Jazz pieces of another bot scattered around me. He latched onto me as I laid down next to Ratchet sending a burst of pure energy into him from Nessi, having soul blades sure was a perk. He groaned sitting up though grabbed Jazz who sobbed uncontrollably trying to hold all 3 of us at once. "Prowl is comming, Melody best give him some space." I nodded moving away only to step on something, I looked and jerked away as I saw it was another femme's helm. "Melody, easy..." "I... I did that?..." I felt sick as I shifted back taking steps away from what used to be another bot. "Melody protecting Jazz, Melody had no choice.-" "She's in pieces! How could I not have a choice about that!?" My tank rolled and I lost my fuel over the floor. Arms circled around me holding tight as I sobbed frame shaking so hard my plating was rattling. "Melody must calm down. Jazz safe because of your actions, if Melody hadn't offlined other femme Jazz and his sparkling would not be here, Melody was right, it's ok..." Wave rubbed over my back and wings as he cleared away my tears as best he could, Jazz is safe because of you." A few more tears escaped before I was picked up and finally saw Prowl holding Jazz as they sat on a bed. "Melody did good." I sighed finally nodding, I still didn't like that I'd killed her but I was glad my family was safe and I'd gotten there none too soon either. "Flames?..." Wave set me on the bed and I scotched around till I was in Jazz's lap holding his sparkling who still had tears clinging to her face. "Thank ya so much... Ya weren't supposed to be back though?" "I know, but I have a small knack for knowing when something is wrong, it doesn't happen all the time but everytime it does there's something up." He held me and it went a long way in calming my spark to know I had saved him, the little one and Ratchet. I sighed tucking my helm under his to nuzzle him lightly before untangling myself as I was taken by Wave once more. "Melody is ok now?" I nodded leaning up to kiss him. "I'm fine now Wave, thank you." He held me close rubbing down my back as he sat on the bed next to Jazz and Prowl, our creators rushed in and were fussing over Jazz until they were satisfied he was ok and turned on me and Prowl. "Primus are you both ok!?" I nodded though I was still a little shaky. "Melody is upset over killing the other femme but she will be ok after comfort. Soundwave will take her to our shared room to wait on Jazz and Prowl." My brother nodded carefully picking up Jazz. "We need to have a long talk about trust dear spark." "Ahm so Sorry Prowl..."  
Jazz POV: I sighed looking at the guards that had become my constant shadows these last few orns, since Starwind's attempt at abducting me things had been locked down tight. I wasn't allowed anywhere without a guide, most times it was Prowl but he had to meet with others to talk over treaties and that kinda thing so I was left with them. It wasn't so bad, they were nice mechs and tried to give me a little space but it was what they represented that made me angry, I hated that I couldn't be safe in my own home! How dare Ironstar still find a way to hurt me even from far away! I hated him! I snarled stomping into the woods though frowned as I didn't hear the guards fallow, I turned but suddenly everything was fading to black... I groaned comming online once more to find I was in a small dimly lite room. I sat up but a chuckle had me spinning to see the mech I wished would just offline and leave me alone. My plating crawled as saw Ironstar sitting on a chair acrossed the room. "Well well well, look who's finally awake! It's been too long my little breeder. I really have missed our sessions." "Rot in da pit! Ya won't ever touch meh again!" He tisk at me. "That's too bad, and I really didn't want to hurt that cute little femme of your's either." I froze fear flooding my spark. "What?!" "I have your femme... At the moment she's happy, I have a friend that can sorcel so she still believes she's with her creator, though she's very upset her carrier is missing." I tried to reach her but there was a block on the bond. "What do ya want!?" He laughed before grabbing my helm and I found myself flat on my back. "I told you... You are mine breeder." "No! Prowl will come for meh!" He laughed again and I felt sick. "Oh dear sweet little breeder. Don't you know how funny Praxians are about their claims? Once their chosen let's another mech they haven't approved of lay claim they couldn't care less." "Ahm not letting ya do nothing!" "Oh that would be unwise seeing as I hold the game piece, you can let me take you and your precious little Blessing can live, or you can keep your pride and I'll just go have fun with her." I couldn't hold down the rush of fear but also disbelief, how could he have gotten her, he couldn't... "Ah think yer bluffin!" He smirked leaning in and holding up a crystal that I knew had been on my little Blessing's helm. "Maybe, I mean it is possible that I've just been bidding my time watching and your femmes still safe at home... But. Are you willing to risk it? I can use her as a breeder just as easy as you, if she doesn't offline from the first few interfaces. It really would be a painful way to go." My frame shook hard as I nodded slowly, I couldn't take that chance even if it meant losing Prowl, my spark insisted he wouldn't leave me that he would understand. "Such a good breeder. Open your legs." I didn't want to. "Starbless is the other option." I chocked back my sob as I spread my legs letting my valve open as he laughed. "Wonderful!" He thrust forward into my dry valve and I sobbed trying to push down the pain but I couldn't and it only got worse as he bucked hard... It didn't take him long to overload thank Primus and I was left on the bed with his transfluid leaking from me. "I wouldn't try to get away either, my spike would be a tight fit in your femmeling." I wanted to rip him to pieces...  
Prowl POV: I couldn't believe that, that fragger had really gotten Jazz after all, the guards had been found laying outside and apparently had been hit with something that knocked them out. We were all running around trying to figure out where he could have taken him though so far there were no leads. "Jazz will be found, Soundwave has everyone in Iacon on alert for Ironstar. Soundwave apologizes." I growled, I didn't want apologies, I wanted my mate!  
Jazz POV: I sobbed into the bed as Ironstar slammed his hips into mine flooding my valve with fluid as his spark was buried in mine. It had been 15 orns now and he made sure to tell me every day about the new sparks that he had sired in me. They were too old to be easily gotten rid of not that I would have anyhow, they could accept charge from another spark but I knew I couldn't go back to Prowl now. I was carrying for another mech, honour wouldn't let him take me! "Aww, what's the matter? Your not happy here are you? I could send you back with Prowl? But you know what would happen... Your little ones would never be allowed to live, they'd be killed, likely in public after separating and you would fallow shortly after. Nobles such as him can't have a disgrace for a mate you know." Hot tears fell down my face and I couldn't wait till I finally offlined, I wouldn't ever have to worry about him again- The walls shook with an explosion and Ironstar drew back looking scared to death before he ran from the room leaving me to curl up. I didn't care who they were or what was going to happen, he'd already admitted he didn't have Starbless after I was sparked with no way of getting rid of them. They'd consume my spark now that they were strong enough, I couldn't wait... It was sometime before the noise stopped and the door to my own personal pit opened though I didn't care enough to look to see who it was. The bed dipped before a hand gently touched my cheek pulling me around to look at them. It was Prowl... More tears fell and I turned away unable to look at him. "So sorry... Told meh he had Blessing... Had ta let him have meh so he wouldn't do this to her..." He growled low and I was ready to be hurt. Weight settled behind me as he bit at my neck. "Mine!" I sobbed tears falling heavy. "Can't be..." "Can't or won't?" "Can't." "Mine!" I sobbed wishing he'd just kill me. "Can't!" "Why?!" I sobbed harder curling into myself tightly and he whimpered low. "Ahm sparked... Ah won't give up meh sparklings till ah offline." Another whine and he nuzzled my neck as best he could desperation thick in his field. "Mine...?" I sobbed finally letting my helm loll and he latched onto my main line holding it in his denta as I lay there. Finally he let go and gently opened my spark making me whimper. "Say it Jazz! Please Primus, please!" I wrapped my arms around his neck sobbing. "Yers! Long as y'all have meh!" He sighed holding me close. "Are they able to stand contact with another spark?..." I nodded and he wasted no time in meshing them together stealing all my pain and fear and replacing it with love and understanding. The most important thing was he still wanted me, he wasn't leaving and he didn't mind my sparklings. In fact they seemed to really like him. "Are they ok? Ahm so sorry.-" "It's not your fault beloved, I should have been there and I was not. I have failed as your mate and I know that I'm undeserving of your love but I'm still too selfish to let go." I couldn't believe he blamed himself for this. It made me mad but I didn't have the energy to act it. "What about meh lil ones?" "Our little ones. Ironstar is offline he can not harm you anymore and I will not punish them for what he did, they are part of you and that is good enough for me beloved." ... It wasn't long before others gathered though they had a mech with them I had only seen a handful of times... My carrier, the mech that helped sire me not who I claimed as my carrier. "Jazz!-" "Don't speak to meh. Ya turned meh over to him when I only a deca cycle old, ah needed ya then, ah don't need ya now." Prowl pulled me closer growling at him. "Jazz I never meant for this to happen! Primus I thought I was doing what was best for you!" "By selling meh as a breeder?!" "I gave you to them.-" "Oh! Dat makes everything better!" "Jazz please! I thought!- They said they'd take care of you! I couldn't! I didn't have enough credits to keep fuel in my tank let alone look after you! I thought things would be easier if you grew up as a noble... I had no idea what they planned for you then! I tried to get you back! I did! That's why I was here! I was working off the cost of your freedom! Please Jazz believe me, I wish I would have never gotten involved with them! Please please please my beautiful little sparklet..." He got down on his knees watching me and Prowl lowered down so I could be level once more. "Ya wouldn't be doing dis ta get in good with my real creators would ya?" I didn't bother looking at him though he caught my face sobbing. "Jazz I don't care about that! I'm not doing this for anyone but you! I just wanted to tell you...- To make you see you were loved no matter how much it didn't seem like it!" Tears streamed down his face but I couldn't care right now, I was completely numb, physically, mentally, emotionally, just numb. "And meh sparker? Where was he all this time?" Ratchet cleared his intake as he took my hand. "I'm sorry Bitlet... I should have told you." I couldn't believe it. "Ratch?... Y-Yer meh sparker?..." He nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry my Bitlet, I would give my spark to change things if I could..." I couldn't think right now. "Ah need time to straighten this out... Ah just want some recharge right now..." I was shifted so I was curled into Prowl's chest, my arms came around his neck and he rubbed my back. "Jazz's carrier telling the truth..." I glanced over at Soundwave who was holding Sunflame back, I untangled my arms holding them out and she was let go to climb up Prowl and curl up in my arms crying. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I didn't know this time!" I held her close taking the comfort she offered and trying to soothe her guilt. "It's not yer fault Flames... Can we talk bout this later? Ah really just wanna drop off." She nodded more tears falling but she quieted down and I was out.  
Sunflame POV: I didn't know when I had fallen asleep but I had because the next thing I remembered was waking up in Wave's arms in a guest room. "Jazz, ok. Prowl wished to have time alone with him. Melody ok now?" I sighed taking the comfort he offered and wrapping myself in it like a blanket as he rocked me gently. "I'm ok Wave... Will they...?" He smiled brushing the back of his hand down my face. "Yes Melody. Prowl loves Jazz very much and won't let this take them apart, Jazz is carrying twins. Prowl will not treat them any differently than his own sparkling, Snowflurry and Blessing are excited about their siblings and very glad for their carrier being back." He let everything open for me to see and I sighed happy that he was going to be ok. "I love you." "Soundwave loves Melody as well. Melody would like to visit town?" I grinned. "Us too!?" Sideswipe scrambled up into my arms fallowed by his twin grinning wide. "Of course my dear ones. Wave how long has Jazz been away with Prowl?" "It has been 6 groons Melody." I nodded. "Sunny, why don't you see if they want to come?" "I can do it!" "No no, it's ok Sides I want Sunny to go, your a little excited right now and I don't want to bother them too much." He pouted. "Relax Sides, Jazz has not had a fun time and the last thing he needs is excitement right now." He nodded finally though wasn't exactly happy. "I'll be back." Sunny left and I was pulled upright as Wave stood... A knock sounded on the door before it open for Jazz to step in. "Ya going into town?" I smiled going over to hug him and get picked me up kissing my helm. "Yeah... I just wanted to see if you wanted to come I understand if you don't... I'm so sorry." "Don't worry it's not yer fault, ya got lucky the first time and saved meh, besides maybe it's meant to be. Nothing bad can come of meh sparklings now dat ahm back home." He jumped lightly and I saw Prowl had wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Sorry my beloved." He kissed his forehelm holding us close. "Come, it will do you good to get back to normal life as soon as possible. There's no one to hurt you now, and I think we should ask your carrier to come along..." He stiffened but after a long moment let out a vent. "Yeah... Guess yer right. Ah need ta talk ta him, find out if he really was telling the truth..." "Jazz, worrier. Carrier telling the truth, can not fool Soundwave. Jazz should listen, carrier only made a mistake." "Dat was a mistake dat cost meh dearly!" "But paid off in the end, Jazz has Prowl." He froze mouth falling open before slowly looking to my brother. He swallowed hard. "Yeah... If it wouldn't have been for dat ah wouldn't have meh family... Ahm ready to talk now Prowl." "Good, he did try to do right and I know you would have grasped at the chance to better you're own sparklings life as well."...  
Firesong POV: I shook against the bed as I held the energon blade, I had said everything I could but it did nothing, I couldn't live like this anymore. I had nothing to live for now that my baby was finally free and living the life he deserved to have, my spark opened and I eased the blade behind the main cable ready to serve it though a knock on my door made me pause. For several long moments it was quite and I thought maybe they left. "Carrier?.." My vents caught and I tossed the blade away shutting up my spark as I scrambled to the door to find my sparklet standing there. I wanted more than anything to hold him but I didn't know what he would do, my arms opened in invitation but I let the choice up to him. After a long moment looking at me I let my arms sag to my sides though he lunged scrambling up into my chest as I hugged him tight unable to fight back my tears. I carried him over to the bed where I laid down still holding him close as we cried... It was nearly 20 breems before either of us said anything and he still made no move to escape. "... Do ya love meh?..." It was so soft I nearly missed it, my spark spasmed painfully at the fact he had to ask. "With everything I am Sparklet! I would gladly give my spark if it meant I could take all that back." I smoothed down his face and he bit his lip. "Really...? Cuz ah was thinking... Ah only have meh family... Prowl, Flames, our creators, and Sounder's cuz of ya... Things started out rough but ah think that it's worth it in the end... Ah guess what ahm trying to say is... Thank ya. Ah know ya did da best ya could and yer da reason meh life turned out so good even if it did take a bit." He looked down as I swallowed before he kissed me on the cheek. More tears streamed down as I held him tight overjoyed that he wasn't mad at me. "Ah love ya..." "I love you too! So very much and I'm so sorry you had to suffer for your happiness! Please?!" I opened my spark wanting so bad to feel my little one again, he took a moment before answering back but it was worth it when he had. His spark was shy as it danced around mine for the first time since he separated, I was standoffish at first letting him decide what he wanted to do but after 4 breems we were relaxed. I smiled upping the game slightly and got a moan from him before he responded back in kind and soon we were rolling around on the berth trying to decide who was taking. He finally gave himself over, more out of curiosity than being beaten, his vents hitched as he let both panels open watching me. I was surprised at his willingness since I was sure he'd never been brought into a family bonding, though he was far too at ease. "Your very ok with this...?" He laughed. "Yeah, took a lil getting used to, the first time ah walked into Prowl and his family ah nearly had spark failure but day explained that's how families bonded..." I rubbed his audio lightly and he grinned wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me into a kiss. "I'm glad your willing... You don't how much it means that you've excepted me back into your spark my Dear one." His grin turned soft as did the kiss as I eased into his well lubricated valve, he mewed softly as I meshed our sparks together once more requesting to reform our carrier bond. He consented and our sparks twinned around each other tangling as they weaved invisible threats that couldn't be broken no matter the distance. His back arched as I sent my pleasure acrossed the newly reformed bond before he fought back with his own smirking even with his optics running at half mass from euphoria. 'Oh you think that's funny?! It's on now!' He laughed as he hung on trying to keep up as I beat against the bond relentlessly with thick waves of ecstasy until he tumbled over the edge of overload dragging me down with him. I moaned as my spike shot cracking transfluid deep inside him where it would aid the creation of his sparklings frames, they might have been sparked by Ironstar but they would never be his sparklings. I sighed laying out over my little mechling vents whirling as he rubbed over my back lovingly. "Gonna hav'ta bring ya back ta our room later so we can welcome ya into da family the right way." I chuckled before stealing another kiss so glad he had come when he did. "You have wonderful timing Dear one..." He nuzzled into my neck kissing here and there before I was being rolled on. "This about what ya wouldn't let meh see in yer spark?" I nodded as he tangled his claws in it. "I'm sorry... I didn't feel I had anything left to live for now that I knew you were safe... I was going to offline myself..." He didn't get mad. He sighed brushing a hand down my face. "And now?" I wrapped my arms around him stroking over his helm. "I have you and those thoughts are long gone, I'm sorry for giving up on you so soon, it was foolish I know." "Frag right! But ya know ya messed up and ah forgive ya." He flicked me on the nose before I was caught in another kiss as his hand slipped down to my valve a finger dipping in to test me. He purred before I was being slowly filled with just the tip of his spike. It was a tight fit and I gasped trying to angle my hips to make it easier, he paused as the flared head slipped passed the rim and I hissed at the slightly uncomfortable stretch. "Ya ok?" I nodded. "Ya sure? Don't lie ta meh. The last thing ah wanna do is hurt ya." I sighed. "It has just been a while Sparklet, if you take it slow at first I'll be fine." He nodded holding still until my valve cycled around him slightly allowing him to slid in just a bit more. I gave a small moan rocking my hips into the stretch that was far more pleasant than before, he was very well endowed, though I wondered if he was able to use it often being the submissive mate. I pushed the question along and he smirked. "Haven't spiked Prowl yet, but ah didn't ask yet either. Flames don't have an issue with meh taking her and Shield don't mind either, Prowl pays it plenty of attention though. Said ahm really big from my frame size, ahm just a lil smaller than him." He paused looking at my spike, his hand wrapped around it stroking lightly. "Bigger than ya too. Dat about the usual size of a mech's spike?" He twisted his wrist on an up stroke making me hiss as he smirked. "All bots are different but I guess that it's about average." I shrugged and he smirked making me pout. "Ah got about 6 inches on ya, Prowl was right ah ahm big for meh size!" I couldn't stop the laugh at how excited he was about that. I jerked, a sharp cry being pulled from me as he gave an unexpected thrust, I realized that he had been distracting me as he worked himself the rest of the way in. He rolled his hips lighting up every node I had and it drew another cry from me as he set a slow pace. "I'm ok, come on, faster." He picked up falling over me as he set my thighs over his legs so he could hit deeper, not that he wasn't lavishing the top of my valve with attention with each thrust anyhow. He growled snagging me in a heated kiss as he pumped into me and I had no way of fighting back now, couldn't think straight enough to do so anyhow. I sobbed clutching at his back as I neared my second overload, my valve cycled down locking him in a death grip as he slammed our hips together holding onto my shoulders for leverage. His frame was tense and I could feel the hot wash of his transfluid flood into me as his hips tensed and loosened against mine in short thrust with each new squirt he dumped into me. His optics finally met mine once more as he emptied himself inside me keeping it locked there. "Frag dat makes meh so hot! Love having meh spike buried in a extra tight valve thrusting till ah fill it up!" I keened reaching for him he answered back easily coming in for a kiss. "Love ya carrier." "I love you too Sparklet." He grinned pulling out of me with a wet pop that released all the trapped fluid before giving me a hand off the bed. "Come on! Ahm sure the lil ones are dying out there waiting for us, told them we were going to town but ah wanted to make up first." I smiled. "And what a make up it was, I can't wait to meet my little grandspark!"  
Jazz POV: 5 deca cycles had flown by with my family and I couldn't have been happier, there were no more issues and I was even having a brother! Firesong had been found carrying only 5 orns after he got here, I wasn't sure about who his sparker really was, Ratchet hadn't bothered to pick out the spark code saying it didn't matter to him one way or the other. I kinda wanted to know just because I was always overly curious and couldn't stand not knowing anything, Ratchet would be raising him no matter what though, he was eager to have a little one to look after. It had been a little bit of a dance during the first orns seeing as we both had to merge sparks with him together to avoid hurting the little one. It was worth it though. I sighed waddling my way around the gardens with my carrier, our mechs seemed to think one couldn't separate without the other so when my twins demanded out Starcross wasn't to be left cooped up. "You would think he was fighting a war in there the way he's trying to beat his way out!" "Ah, sorry carrier. Da twins are pretty calm at the moment, probably resting up. Ya can calm down Cross! Ya ain't got no one ta see yet anyhow!" I knelt down laughing and he kicked the tank so hard it made my hand jump and my carrier wince. "He's going to be a little hellion!" I shook my helm pulling him over to a bench so we could merge sparks and let them talk... Starcross calmed down some after that and my carrier finally got to breath. "Little mech sure can kick! Lucky I love you!" I felt him get real still before pushing love back at him and turning once more to the twins... We just stayed like that until Prowl came out to check on us. "Are you well beloved?" He reached out taking my hand to place a kiss there. "Yeah, sorry Prowl. Yer way too good to meh ya know." He smiled kissing me. "I know, but you deserve it Dearspark. Come, Ratchet needs to take your pain receptors offline now before you get to far along and its too late. I'd hate for you to tear my spike off as you've promised to do." He brushed a finger over my nose and I caught it in my denta gently before kissing it. "Come on." ... Ratchet smiled as he checked us over making sure nothing was going wrong and everything was as it should be. "Very good, it should be less than a groon and we'll have 3 brand new little bundles of joy running about!" He pulled us into a hug before getting some fuel from a cabinet. "Is dat highgrade? Ya sure dat a good idea? Didn't work so good late time." "I didn't ask for sass Bitlet, just drink it." I sighed taking the cube. "It will give your systems a extra kick so your not so tired after they separate." "Oh." That made sense, I remembered how I felt after Starbless had made her appearance. "Thanks Ratch." "Take it slow Jazz." I nodded... Prowl held my hand as my plates on my belly spilt and I was so glad I couldn't feel pain. My carrier was a bit farther along then me but I was betting they wouldn't be more than a breem apart, he grunted watching his plates move. Energon and sparking fluid rushed from the gaping wound and I just realized how scary this was! It looked like someone tried to tear him in half! "Oh! Look love!" Prowl brought my attention to my own belly where a little hand had slipped out of the plates and was waving around. He caught it grinning wide and I felt them scuffle around before the plates bowed outward. I ripped more and Ratchet left my carrier in time to catch the first little mech, he was golden with streaks of blue, his twin wasn't far behind. He was mostly white with splashes of gold, his optics were the same shade as Prowl's while the other had my optics. Prowl took over once he detached the few cables that still held us together, Ratch went back to my carrier just in time to catch Starcross. I couldn't stop the laugh as I saw him. "Well, I guess we don't need to wonder who his sparker is anymore." The little mech was coal black and was the spitting image of me, he wasn't crying but he sure wasn't happy where he was, our twins weren't either and they kept reaching for each other. Finally Prowl pushed the beds together and they latched onto each other forming a pile between us. "Wow, they really like each other don't they?" Prowl nodded watching them finally calm down and settled into each other. "I'm comming in!" The doors opened and Flames took a leap at us, I didn't even flinch far too used to this and she was always careful. She managed to find the smallest places to fit her peds and curled around me licking over the sparklings that were trying to escape with minimum success. Starcross ended up on his back as she cleaned up the little bit of energon still clinging to his frame. "Get used to it Cross, yer stuck with her the rest of yer life." He looked a little scared but it smoothed out as he saw the the others weren't scared, they weren't thrilled but would tolerate her bathing. Her tail wrapped around, laying over my waist as she gave me a wolfy grin. "Looks like they'll do pretty good with her." Her tail thumped happily before she was picked up by Soundwave. "Melody needs to let sparklings rest, separating, difficult." She pouted though it did little good as she was picked up and carried away.


End file.
